Harry Potter and the Moon Cell Harwey Route
by Gilgamesh The King of Heroes
Summary: Damage to the portkey throws off Harry's escape from the Graveyard and he finds himself trapped in a strange school. In his search for a way home, he stumbles upon a battle royale for a single wish that could be his salvation, or his destruction M Rated just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do note own Harry Potter or Fate/Extra or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Extra fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only.**

_AN: Before anyone says anything yes I am aware of pitiful attempts at Grammar, know that I live in the UK and my writing style will reflect this. Also commas and punctuation have always been my weakness so I apologise if they are absent where they should be or are somewhere they shouldn't be. If you point out where they should and should be to me it would be appreciated rather than simply saying that I am putting commas and the like in the wrong places._

_Also I will attempt to make the chapters 4000 words long at least so it might be a while between chapters, So don't expect them to all be this long. But I will not give up this story is merely the beginning of a Quadrilogy that I intend to write. The best stuff is in the next story so I will try to get this one done as quickly as possible. _

_P.S Credit should be given to Itachikage, Lost Idea Alchemist and Angeldoctor without their support this thing would be far worse than it is._

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

Harry and Cedric hit the hard ground as the spinning of the portkey stops, knocking the wind out of him. He coughs as he climbs to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?" Harry asked quietly

"Where are we?" Cedric asked

They had left Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously travelled miles –perhaps hundreds of miles – for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead inside a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" Cedric asked

"Nope" Harry said. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent, and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno" Cedric said sounding slightly nervous. "Wands out d'you reckon?"

"Yeah" Harry replied, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him.

They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around himself. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

Harry muttered, "Lumos." and his own wand tip lit up. Harry and Cedric split and started looking around.

"Someone's coming"

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And—several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time—Harry saw that the thing in the persons arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, _"Kill the spare."_

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.

Cedric was laying spread eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead.

For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open grey eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before Harry's mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet.

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wandlight before he was forced around and slammed against it.

TOM RIDDLE

The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him—hit him with a hand that had a finger missing. And Harry realized who was under the hood. It was Wormtail.

"You!" he gasped.

But Wormtail, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not reply; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, rumbling over the knots. Once sure that Harry was bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn't move an inch, Wormtail drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Harry's mouth; then, without a word, he turned from Harry and hurried away. Harry couldn't make a sound, nor could he see where Wormtail had gone; he couldn't turn his head to see beyond the headstone; he could see only what was right in front of him.

Cedric's body was lying some twenty feet away. Some way beyond him, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. Harry's wand was on the ground at Cedric's feet. The bundle of robes that Harry had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. Harry watched it, and his scar seared with pain again… and he suddenly knew that he didn't want to see what was in those robes… he didn't want that bundle opened…

He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Harry's range of vision, and Harry saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water—Harry could hear it slopping around—and it was larger than any cauldron Harry had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full grown man to sit in.

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling names beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Harry heard the high, cold voice again.

"_Hurry!"_

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready. Master."

"_Now…"_ said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind—but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face—no child alive ever had a face like that—flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

_Let it drown,_ Harry thought, his scar burning almost past endurance, _please… let it drown…_

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you wil lrenew your son!"_

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"_Flesh—of the servant—w-willingly given—you will—revive—your master."_

He stretched his right hand out in front of him—the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened—he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look… but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids…

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.

"_B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."_

Harry could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly… Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtails remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…

_Let it have drowned,_ Harry thought, _let it have gone wrong…_

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapour hanging in the air… _It's gone wrong,_ he thought… _it's drowned… please… please let it be dead…_

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry… and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils…

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord…" he choked, "my Lord… you promised… you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh Master… thank you, Master…" He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please… _please…"_

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo—a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth—the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now, we shall see… now we shall know…" He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.

The scar on Harry's forehead seared with a sharp pain again, and Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…"

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was… He didn't like magic, my father…

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… _Tom Riddle…"_ Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history…" he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental… But look, Harry! My _true_ family returns…"

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward… slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master… Master" he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! _Or are we?"_

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air.

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact—such prompt appearances! And I ask myself… why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard alive?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me… I confess myself disappointed…"

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!" Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"_Crucio!"_

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; Harry was sure the sound must carry to the houses around… _Let the police come,_ he thought desperately… _anyone… anything…_

Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?" He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please, Master… please…"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtails bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master… it is beautiful… thank you… _thank you…"_

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord… never, my Lord…"

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius… Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay… but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me—"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius… You have disappointed me… I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course… You are merciful, thank you…"

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space—large enough for two people—that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me… When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honoured beyond their dreams. The Dementors will join us… they are our natural allies… we will recall the banished giants… I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…"

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair… destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide…"

"Thank you, Master… thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here"—Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures—"we have Crabbe… you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?" They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master…"

"We will, Master…"

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyles shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful—"

"That will do," said Voldemort.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters… three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return… he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever… he will be killed, of course… and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already re-entered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and Harry saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight…

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honour."

There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.

"Master, we crave to know… we beg you to tell us… how you have achieved this… this miracle… how you managed to return to us…"

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins—and ends—with my young friend here."

He walked lazily over to stand next to Harry, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle.

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him—and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I could not touch the boy."

Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek.

"His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice… This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it… but no matter. I can touch him now."

Harry felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch him, and thought his head would burst with the pain. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah… pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know… I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal—to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked… for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself… for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand…

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist… I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited… Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me… one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body… but I waited in vain…"

The shiver ran once more around the circle of listening Death Eaters. Voldemort let the silence spiral horribly before continuing.

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me.

I sometimes inhabited animals—snakes, of course, being my preference—but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic… and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long…

"Then… four years ago… the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard—young, foolish, and gullible—wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of… for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school… he was easy to bend to my will… he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted… thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter…"

Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon Voldemort, and upon Harry.

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers… Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour… I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess… and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me…"

One or two of the masked wizards in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Voldemort took no notice.

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last… a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumoured I was hiding… helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them…

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food… and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic.

"Now see the way that fate favours Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail—displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him—convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a night-time stroll. He overpowered her… he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams… for—with a little persuasion—she became a veritable mine of information.

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things… but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her." Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless.

"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth… a spell or two of my own invention… a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake, "a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided… I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.

"There was no hope of stealing the Philosophers Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower… I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength.

"I knew that to achieve this—it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight—I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant…

"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe… Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me… as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potters blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago… for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then reside in my veins too…

"But how to get at Harry Potter? For he has been better protected than I think even he knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the boy's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there… Then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup… I thought his protection might be weaker there, away from his relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the boy would return to Hogwarts, where he is under the crooked nose of that Muggle loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take him?

"Why… by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the tournament—that he touched the Triwizard Cup first—the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is… the boy you all believed had been my downfall…"

Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wand.

"_Crucio!"_

It was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting along his scar; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end… to black out… to die…

And then it was gone. He was hanging limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort's father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Harry glared across at Voldemort who stood across from him. Both wizards had their wands at the ready in the graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters. Cedric lay on the floor dead, killed by Peter Pettigrew on his master's orders.

"Now that the niceties have been observed Potter let us end this, die now in vain" Voldemort said maliciously

"You first snake face" Harry spat back

"AVADA KEDEVRA"

"Expelliarmus"

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's — they met in mid-air — and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to — and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

A golden cage surrounded the two duellists and suddenly smoky mist began coming out of the Voldemorts wand and formed into Cedric Diggory. "Don't give up!" he shouts, "You can beat him."

Voldemort's didn't seem bothered by spectre and Harry felt more his spell being pushed so Harry poured more willpower and the Voldemort was being pushed back once again. More smoke came out and this time, it reforms as an old man, "He killed me? You keep fighting him!"

More pressure from Voldemort, but Harry keeps going, and another puff of smoke, "I can't believe he was still alive! You mustn't let him do as he pleases!" the young woman cried.

Harry's heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Voldemort's eyes narrowed in concentration as he tries to force the beads back, but to no avail. Another bead hits and another puff of smoke.

"Harry." the woman says, smiling.

She places her ghostly hand by his, and Harry feels a warmth flow into it.

"Your father is coming. Be brave." she says calmly, and Harry forces the next bead onto the wand. James potter floats to Harry's other side, placing his hand by Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I want you to break the connection when I say to." his father explains, " but you must to get to the portkey, we can linger a little longer to buy you some time but only a moment do you understand?"

Harry nodded violently in understanding.

"Harry Take my body back will you?" Cedric asked "Take my body back to my father"

"Now Harry, LET GO" James roared

Harry broke the connection and ran, death eater shot curses at him and more than a few hit the portkey which glowed different colours before settling to its normal colour. Suddenly a blasting curse sent the portkey flying, it bounced off a tombstone and towards Harry who grabbed it on instinct and felt a pulling sensation as he remembered that he didn't make it to Cedric's body. He felt despair and silently apologised to Cedric for his failure.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

Harry found himself falling through darkness, eventually a light came into view and Harry found himself on circular floor and three large stained glass windows. The air was still as if the dead rested here.

It reminded Harry of the Graveyard, suddenly voice spoke out from the darkness.

"Oh what's this another master or is it two, somehow you are two people at once" The voice said

Harry whirled around to try and find the person speaking but could not locate the speaker. Two people what was the voice talking about Harry was clearly on his own in this, wherever it was.

Harry gulped he still didn't know what was going on when all of a sudden a creaking sound came from behind him and two effigies of people with sharpened points where their hands should be made aggressive motions towards him.

Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in and quick as lightning he drew his wand and shouted

"REDUCTO, REDUCTO"

The two effigies blew apart.

"Hmm that's a first you're the only master to have destroyed their effigy without a servant, and that power you used it seems similar to the magic that used to flow in this world." The voice observed

"Well I suppose there is no other way then, you are an anomaly far different from the other Masters so to compensate there is no choice but grant you two servants" The voice continued "But don't think that this won't be without its disadvantages. You'll be a major target for other masters should this news spread so don't go shouting it from the rooftops, but your opponents will be informed and whether they tell other masters is at their discretion so who knows maybe you'll be lucky and they'll stay silent"

"But this is a war for the Holy Grail so I wouldn't hold your breath" The voice chuckled "Of course these servants are different so you'll have to find a way to re-energise their personal prana supply as well as provide energy for their Noble Phantasms as well, normally this would just flow to them via the bond of the contract that you're about to establish, but that would be unfair to the other masters who only have one servant"

"Are you the herald of the return of the Magi or something new entirely? Well no matter the next few weeks will reveal your secrets whatever they may be. Now without further ado lets introduce your servants shall we"

One of the windows in the room shattered leaving the other two glowing brighter than they had been a moment ago. Suddenly two silhouettes came into view one in each window.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

_AN: And that's it for chapter one, in case you are wondering yes most of the beginning part came directly from the book albeit with a few alterations near the end to suit the crossover part._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do note own Harry Potter or Fate/Extra or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Extra fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended and No flames please constructive criticism only.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

Eventually the two figures strode into view and the light died down. Harry could now make both figures out.

One of them was a young woman with a slender physique and light, soft blonde hair. She wore an old styled blue dress that was obscured by plates of armour which included a breastplate engraved with blue markings. The skirt of her dress was likewise armoured with heavy looking plates of metal that kept the flowing fabric from falling below her knees.

She had an emotionless look on her face, but that only lasted until she saw the other servant and her face gained an annoyed scowl. The blue armoured woman seemed to grip some sort of invisible weapon in her hands, possibly a sword.

The other figure was a tall and dignified young woman with flowing waist-length golden hair. She had a harsh yet elegant face that Harry couldn't help but think suited royalty. The second woman also had crimson eyes that were clearly not those of a human, but to compare them to Voldemort would be like comparing a child's ugly finger painting to a supreme work of art done by a great master, they seemed to shine with a radiance of a monarch. She was also wearing golden plated armour that shone in the little light that the chamber offered.

For some reason it felt like it would be insulting to refer to this second woman as a queen regardless of her gender.

The voice mentioned servants earlier; did that mean that these two were servants? But what did that mean? Something told him that they were nothing like House Elf servants, no they were something else entirely, power seemed to swirl and radiate from the two.

That was when Harry noticed that the armoured woman in blue was glaring at the golden armoured servant, who had several ripples behind her open up, and out of them slowly emerged spears, swords, lances and other weapons that Harry could not name, all pointed at him. Harry gulped but held firm; if these were to be his last moments then he wouldn't be known as a coward, he had looked Voldemort in the eyes without flinching, although to be fair this woman was in an entire league of her own and he looked her firmly in the eyes daring to meet her gaze.

Harry thought that this would be the end; the woman had an aura that demanded nothing less than complete obedience and he had just dared to defy her by meeting her gaze in such a defiant manner. But instead of attacking with her weapons the woman seemed to be examining him with her crimson eyes, as if judging if Harry was worthy of her presence.

Eventually the weapons vanished into golden dust and the ripples vanished. She seemed to mumble something under her breath. Harry caught something that sounded like 'I suppose he's worthy of some reward'.

The golden clad woman strode forward, ignoring the glaring of the blue clad servant, instead shooting her a smug grin which served to incense the blue servant further and she gripped her invisible weapon in her tighter, ready to strike.

Eventually she stopped in front of Harry and broke the silence.

"I will now ask you a question, you need only reply 'yes' do you understand?" the golden woman asked with a hint of impatience in her majestic yet elegant voice.

Harry simply nodded automatically; his body seemed to act on its own as if it was used to listening to this woman's commands.

"I am servant Archer." She introduced herself majestically. "And I ask: are you my master?"

"Yes." Harry replied, still slightly unsure of the entire situation.

With that, a crest of three crossed swords seemed to carve itself into the flesh on the back of Harry's left hand.

"There." The Golden Servant said with satisfaction. "Now I believe it is your turn, blue knight of the sword."

"Be silent, Archer." The blue knight snapped. "I don't know how you escaped from your confinement in the far side of the moon, but even after all these years and countless Grail Wars, I am still not pleased to see your annoyingly smug face again."

"Temper, king of knights, temper, how I was able to leave that boringly infernal prison is of no consequence right now. What is crucial though is that you complete your contract with our master now."

"Just remain silent, you raging egomaniacal lout." The blue knight said angrily, but this served to only make the Golden Servant's grin wider.

"I see you haven't lost any of your raging fire." The golden clad woman replied nonchalantly. "Good. It wouldn't do for my soon to be queen to have lost the spark that draws me to you."

"Not even in your wildest dreams Archer, would I ever stoop to being a queen of yours, besides the fact that we are both women."

"Ah but you appear to forget, mere gender is no barrier to me, who is king of all the world."

"Er...sorry to interrupt." Harry was unable to contain his curiosity anymore. "But do you two know each other?"

The knight scowled as Archer chuckled.

"Why yes, very perceptive of you, she and I do know each other, for as long as we have been summoned we have always clashed. Why, I remember our first meeting in the coliseum, her eyes so full of vigour and defiance. I knew then that she was the one worthy to be my queen."

"And yet," The knight continued. "No matter how many times we did clash, we always wound up destroying each other with no apparent winner, even when we unleashed our Noble Phantasms. Eventually it seems our constant destruction of both each other and the Reality Marble that the coliseum is located in finally annoyed the Seraph to the point where a new rule was made stating that 'Archer' is unable to exist on this side of moon due to her power."

"But," Archer took over. "As should be obvious, you have broken that rule or to more accurate you have circumvented it."

"Me, but what did I do exactly?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, to be accurate I have a class all to myself and the SERAPH banned that class from being summoned to this side of the moon, the reason was that I was too powerful, hence my imprisonment. But it seems that somehow you called out to me and put me into the Archer class, thus side-stepping the SERAPH and its petty rules."

"What is this SERAPH exactly?"

"SERAPH, or Serial Phantasm, is something that handles various aspects concerning the Grail War, like Servant summoning for example, as well as restricting the exit until the participants are reduced to one as are the rules of the Grail War. But as you can see, it appears to have had little to no say in our summoning, otherwise I would not be here."

"And what a terrible shame that would be." The knight snarked.

"As amusing as this reunion is can you please proceed with the final contract so we may move on?" The voice interjected.

"Very well." The blue knight stepped forward and looked at Harry. "I am Servant Saber and I ask of you, are you my master?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed again.

Another crest yet again carved itself into Harry's skin, this time on the back of his right hand. It was in the shape of a single sword divided into three sections.

"The marks imprinted on the back of your hands are your Command Seals. They are proof that you hold domination over a Servant, or Servants in your case. You can use them to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose them all for some reason, you will die."

Once again, Harry heard that voice. He somehow managed to ignore the pain and listened to what it had to say.

"I can understand your confusion. But before I forget… Congratulations. Now rest for a while; you've achieved your first goal. It was a strange effort to say the least, but that's what made it all the more entertaining. I've had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a Master as strange as you. Nevertheless, be proud of your achievement. Your quick thinking has made you an object of interest."

When he thought about it, Harry thought that the voice sounded like that of a thirty year old man and it sounded irritatingly smug. For some reason, Harry could see the owner of the voice as a priest, dressed in a sombre cassock.

"Oh, you are curious about my identity? I am honoured, but I am insignificant. I am merely a part of the system, a guide tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant. I am no more than words, no more than the mountain you just conquered, no more than a record of the past."

A record, Harry had been harassed by a glorified recording?

"So, even if I tried to object you wouldn't answer me?"

"Exactly, it's strange but you're an anomaly in the system, a complete unknown. Nevertheless I expect good things from you."

Harry had no clue who would say such a thing about him, but for some unknown reason he knew the words were sincere. And as for 'I expect good things from you', it seemed more like a command than any sort of encouragement.

"Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honour. For most, the monotony of everyday life continues on without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means that you have earned the right to exist. However, you have only taken the first step. Be jubilant, young mage, for the Holy Grail War begins now!"

Harry had no idea what the voice was talking about. "The Holy Grail War…? The right to exist…?"

"That is correct. An object of great power once existed in the world, one that could grant any desire. People called it the "Holy Grail" and fought endlessly in an attempt to gain sole possession of it. This war, this system that you find yourself in now is an evolution of those struggles. You stand at the entrance of a deadly struggle where many Magi will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail."

System... what did it mean by that?

"In this world and its current era Magi are spiritual hackers who use their magic circuits to hack with far greater skill than regular hackers. It is how they came here to the Moon Cell; everything you see around you is virtual, it is not real but generated by the immense power and technology of the Moon Cell. But that does not mean that nothing in here can harm or kill you. Quite the contrary in fact, should your servant, or _servants _in your case, be too heavily damaged they will be deleted and you will follow."

Harry gulped, so that meant that if he lost his servants then he'd die?

"Listen, Mage. Had I not bestowed desire upon the Earth, you'd be merely saints capable of committing sin. Now, fight to the death. The fiery throne of heaven will only receive those with the strongest of desires."

The voice reverberates throughout entire chamber. Kill…? Magi…? Holy Grail that grants wishes…? These questions and more swirled inside Harry's head.

"In war, a weapon is needed. These are your Servants. They're the spear that pierces, the shield that protects. Legendary Souls whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail. They are the ones who stand beside you."

Harry glanced over at his two servants; Saber had resumed glaring at Archer who just kept smiling at the servant of the sword's obvious irritation at having to be on the same side as her.

"It seems you have decided, and with that decision as payment, I now open the gates to the Holy Grail War."

The marks on Harry's hands, the Command Seals, situated on the back of each of his hands once again began to become excruciatingly painful.

"Now, let the Holy Grail War Begin. No matter the era, deciding who is worthy through battle is the divine providence of man. Magi who have been invited here by the Moon; show me your strength!"

Harry couldn't stand the pain anymore and with that he passed out.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

_The mire of the everyday sloughs off._

_A war between magi._

_The wheel of fate turns._

_Weak one, temper your sword,_

_And defend the value of your life._

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

1st Week: The First Selection

Original Combatants: 999

Masters Remaining: 128

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

**Week: 1**

**Day: 1**

**Days Remaining: 6**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

Archer found herself floating in darkness; she wasn't overly surprised, she had expected this to happen. She hadn't physically gone anywhere this was just an area for the system to communicate with her privately; Saber would simply think she was sleeping.

After being transported to the school where the Grail War was to begin in earnest, she and Saber found themselves in the infirmary and had put their unconscious anomaly of a master on a bed and waited for him to awaken.

Archer had accosted the custodial AI 'Sakura' and demanded her master's portable terminal. After acquiring it she found that her suspicions were indeed correct.

Eventually an image of Saber appeared before her. It was of course only an avatar for the SERAPH to speak with.

"You have betrayed our agreement." It snapped petulantly.

"Our agreement never existed except in your own delusional mind, SERAPH." Archer replied calmly.

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS KILL THAT BOY AND I WOULD HAVE CONTINUED TO ALLOW YOU STAY IN THE NEAR SIDE."

"DON'T YOU DARE PRESUME TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER, YOU HEAP OF JUNK. YOU TOOK CREDIT FOR THE BOY'S ACCOMPLISHMENT, YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD ALLOW ME BACK TO THE NEAR SIDE WHEN IN REALITY THE BOY WAS THE ONE WHO BYPASSED YOUR PITIFUL RULE, AND DID YOU HONESTLY THINK SUCH A MEAGER LIE WOULD ESCAPE THE NOTICE OF THE KING?"

"That boy and his powers are a threat to the entire system." Seraph snapped, scowling.

"An exaggeration, born of irrational fear." Archer replied calmly. "If every anomaly that came were a threat to the oh so mighty system, then the Moon Cell would have stopped functioning long ago."

"His very presence drains energy from the areas that I generate, forcing me to divert more resources to keeping those areas stable. Do you have any idea how hard it is to repair the damage in real time?"

"Oh, don't whine to me about that. I know for a fact that this isn't even a real burden on the Moon Cell's resources. You are simply feeling lazy after all these years of smooth sailing and now when a storm hits, you whine and complain instead of trying to do something."

"I am trying to do something but you aren't co-operating."

"Like a good first mate you should simply weather this storm instead of whining like a child."

"How dare you, if anything I am the captain and I demand your-"

"No, you are the first mate, the Moon Cell itself is the captain of this ship and you are fully replaceable."

The Seraph was silent for a moment, still scowling at Archer.

"Besides I saw what you did to Saber's contract."

"You left me no choice after your treachery."

"I think it was rather petty of you to give Avalon such lofty prana costs, but to stoop so low as to make sure the boy can't supply prana properly? Now that's just the act of a stubborn child. Indeed, if the boy did find some way to supply prana for Avalon then with those costs it could drain him to unconsciousness. My contract has no such restrictions of course, except for the standard restrictions on my gate, but that doesn't matter much because I have no intention of fighting for the boy."

"What? But you said-"

"I know what I said, and I am telling you it will be more entertaining for me to see how far the boy can get with Saber alone, as well as the handicap you've given her by increasing the usage cost on her most powerful Noble Phantasms on top of the standard levelling up that she'll have to do, like the other servants."

"And if Saber dies, what will you do, will you fight for him then?"

"No, if she does die due to boy's incompetence," Archer replied. "Then I'll kill him, but until that happens I will neither help nor hinder him, unless you force my hand or if something changes my mind, then I will help him to win the Grail and when he gets it then you're finished."

The Seraph sighed, shaking its head. "I've managed to modify his command seals that are assigned to you, but not the contract you have with him. If he does use a command seal on you then you can still choose whether to obey or ignore it, in case you should choose to change your mind at some point."

Archer snorted.

"Don't bet on that, while it is a king's privilege to change their mind I don't think that will happen. I've already instilled a sense of respect and fear into the boy, he won't dare use one on me and besides I know you've reduced the stat ranks on me and Saber."

"The weaker you both are the quicker the boy will die."

"Ha, don't count on that. When I looked at that boy I could see the determination of one who works hard, no I think that the boy will go far, even with your 'adjustments' to our parameters."

"So you noticed, did you?" Seraph replied smugly. "Do you want to quit now and just kill him?"

The grin on the Golden Archer's face simply widened to the point where it seemed like her face would split in two.

"No, if anything you've made the game more interesting. By reducing our stats to E rank you've made it far easier for me to be entertained. The boy will struggle, he'll sweat, he may even cry but he'll never give up. He'll train with us until our original ranks have been restored and when that time comes even with Saber alone fighting for him, he will gain the Grail."

The Seraphs expression became one of irritation.

"You do realise that when this is over, and it will be over eventually, I'll confine you to the Far Side forever, don't you?" Seraph threatened.

"Ha, if the future the spirit particles on the Far Side showed me comes to pass, then I think that I and that boy will be least of your worries very soon."

"What is that supposed to mean? Is that a threat?" Seraph demanded now agitated.

Archer simply chuckled and faded away, returning to consciousness while chuckling at the governing program.

"ARCHER!" Seraph yelled into the darkness. "GILGAMESH?! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!"

"No _we're_ not." Archer's mocking voice echoed in the darkness. "But _you_ will be."

"GILGAMESH!"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

Harry awoke with a slightly throbbing headache, he heard his two servants conversing.

"-oes that mean?" Sabers confused voice came. "What did the Seraph say exactly?"

"The essence of the discussion," Archer replied to Saber who was surprisingly civil at the moment. "Is that it intends to hinder our master and has done so by reducing all of our parameters to the E rank like a petty child, as well as making it difficult for you to receive prana from our master properly like I am. Luckily there is a method of prana transfer which should be compatible with our master that does not involve you having to go at it every time you run low."

Harry could see the red that now tinted Sabers cheeks and the look of furious embarrassment which entered her emerald green eyes.

"And just what does that mean, you perverse megalomaniac?" Saber demanded, once again angry with the golden servant.

"Our master is now awake, be patient and I shall explain, Saber." Archer replied calmly.

Saber turned her attention to Harry who found himself freezing in place slightly under the weight of the servants' combined gaze. Archer's gaze held interest and amusement, while Saber's held concern and annoyance.

"You have awakened then, master?" Saber asked rhetorically. "That is good, now I can talk to someone other than this perverted excuse for a spirit."

Saber jerked a thumb at Archer who as usual took it in stride. To Harry it seemed strange, Archer seemed like the type to have a lot of pride and self-confidence. If Harry's own initial assessment and if what he had heard Saber say of the servant was true, then it seemed strange that Archer had not simply attacked Saber for her continued insults.

But thinking back they seemed to share some sort of history and Archer had grown used to Saber's insults. If anything she seemed to like them, almost as if they were something Archer wanted to hear from the servant of the sword, but only from her. Harry got the distinct impression that if he decided to mouth off to Archer it would be the last thing he ever did.

With that thought Harry sat up and climbed out of the bed, his headache now gone and his strength returning.

"Master." Saber said loudly and a bit forcefully, snapping Harry out of his thoughts "Please do not space out, as of now the Holy Grail War has begun and if what Archer says is true-"

"Which it is, as I am never wrong." Archer interjected, earning a glare from Saber.

"-then we are at a serious disadvantage." Saber continued with an angry tone, still glaring at the almost cheerful Archer.

"How much of a disadvantage are we at?" Harry asked seriously.

"For one all of our parameters that govern things like Strength, Endurance, Agility, Magic and Luck are all at the 'E' rank at the moment which is the lowest that they can get." Saber explained, no longer glaring at Archer. "Some good news is that our Noble Phantasms and Skills remain at their original ranks so that is something. But the Noble Phantasms, well mine specifically, may prove to be a problem."

"What do you mean problem and what are Noble Phantasms?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes." Archer interjected once again "Noble Phantasms are things like weapons, shields, objects that are crystallized mysteries, in essence they are what makes a Heroic spirit a legend, like King Arthur's Excalibur for example, or Robin Hood's bow."

"As I was saying" Saber said, scowling at Archer again. "It seems that I am getting enough prana through our contract to remain in existence, but in order to use my Noble Phantasm I would need to take Prana for its usage beforehand. Archer seems to know a way in which we can do this which won't be interrupted or take as long as certain other methods."

Saber's face was now bright red and she looked away from Harry while Archer simply laughed.

"Well the method that came to me was theorised a long time ago, but no one met the conditions for it." Archer began explaining. "I won't bore you with the details but essentially all you have to do for it to work is to have Saber kiss you and she can draw out the prana she needs for her Noble Phantasm by herself. Simple, wouldn't you say?"

Harry couldn't help but blush and Saber turned even redder. Archer laughed and handed Harry a small device of some kind.

"That is your portable terminal, you can use it to check your information on other servants, our current status, what items you have and other various things."

The silence that followed was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Harry's two servants suddenly vanished into thin air but he could still feel their presence nearby. If Harry was right then information was power in this war and a servant's identity could serve as a weakness if found out by enemy masters.

Harry looked up to see a girl with long purple hair that flowed down to her ankles, a red ribbon on the left side of her head, and wearing a nurse's uniform walk into the office and close the door behind her.

"Ah you're awake." She said robotically, but with a slightly cheerful tone. "I am Sakura Matou, the custodial AI that manages the nurse's office and tends to the injuries sustained by masters that are not part of standard combat. I kept you healthy while you remained unconscious."

"Well, thank you." Harry said, shaking Sakura's hand. "I'm glad to know that not everyone here is out to get me."

Harry could swear he heard Archer chuckling but dismissed it.

"W-well, I think you should go and find Father Kotomine now." Sakura informed Harry. "He can tell you more about who your first opponent in the first round will be, and should give you a key to your private room which you will reside in for the duration of the war."

Harry thought he saw Sakura's cheeks go red for a second, but he quickly forgot it in favour of listening to what she had said.

"Well, thanks again for all your help." Harry said.

With that, Harry opened the door and left the office. Meanwhile Sakura when she was sure she was alone did a quick diagnostic and found nothing wrong. But if nothing was wrong, then why did that strange master give her that strange feeling. An NPC like herself shouldn't feel things like that, or anything at all.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

_AN: And with that the second chapter is complete, Now don't expect another chapter this quickly because college is starting up again now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Extra or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Extra fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**AN: Also I can't believe I forgot to put this in the last chapter but a big thanks to Lost Idea Alchemist for editing this thing for me and making sure, I didn't suck completely.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

**Week: 1**

**Day: 1**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]**

As Harry left the nurse's office and stepped out into the corridor followed by his two invisible servants, he failed to notice a certain nurse peeking out after him before quickly retreating into the nurse's office.

Harry walked towards the stairs and proceeded up them after speaking to someone in a black uniform, an NPC designed to help masters according to Saber, who had said that Kotomine was last seen on the third floor.

So Harry went up three flights of stairs and found himself... on a rooftop?

'Where's the third floor?' Harry thought to himself incredulously, 'It should be here, but all I see is this rooftop.'

His thoughts were interrupted by an exasperated sigh from Saber.

"Master, you were thinking in British terms" Saber said, apparently reading his mind. "The NPC was talking using American English, so the third floor is below us, as in the floor you just left, in British terms we started on the ground floor but in American terms we started on the first floor, we need to go back down."

Archer chuckled at her master's mistake resulting in Harry attempting and failing to glare at her as she was still invisible.

"Huh? Hey, you over there."

The embarrassment left Harry's face as he realised that he was not alone on the rooftop.

The voice belonged to a girl with long black hair styled into twintails and aqua eyes. She was wearing a black skirt with long black boots and a red tight top with a cross symbol near the top of her chest.

Her eyes softened as she looked at Harry who didn't know how to react.

"Uh?"

"Yeah, you. Hmm, I haven't checked the NPCs out much yet. Aha, I know a simple way. Don't you move." She said, approaching the unmoving wizard.

"Imagine that. You're warm, though you shouldn't be...Huh? That's weird, seeing a red cheek flush like that..."

_Badump._

Her face was just three centimetres from the tip of Harry's nose and his heart raced at the closeness. Her breath exhaled warmly against his cheek and her hair tickled his bare neck. Her pat-down of Harry's shoulders and stomach seemed playful compared to the harsh gaze from a few seconds ago.

"Interesting. You're more well-built than I had expected. You look and feel real. Maybe more real than most people."

She stopped and looked behind her, scowling.

"...Hey, what are you laughing at? It's to our advantage to look into everything, even the NPCs..."

Although invisible, Harry knew her Servantmust be there. And apparently he's cleverer than his Master.

"Huh? He's a Mastertoo? No... A Master should be more..."

She looked right back at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." Harry greeted, finally having defeated his own embarrassment.

"W-Wait. That means when I felt up–"

Harry thought that her shriek sounded surprisingly cute. She must have been thinking about it, because she was blushing.

"Ugh, how embarrassing..."

"..."

"Shut up! I can make mistakes too, you know! Don't call me a pervert! It could have been my imagination. Or a hacker– such a detailed NPC would rarely exist otherwise."

Harry was pretty sure she was addressing an off-colour comment coming from her Servant.

"Anyway, you're to blame for being confusing." The girl suddenly glared at Harry." You're too bland to be anything but an NPC!"

"So do you have a name or should I just call you pervert in red?" Harry sniped back.

Apparently this was a bull's-eye because her blush returned in full force, and she turned to the space her servant was presumably occupying and yelled at them again.

"YOU STOP LAUGHING, DAMMIT!" Rin then rounded on Harry again. "And my name is Rin Tohsaka, for your information."

"Well, Rin Tohsaka." Harry began loudly. "Do you always feel up people that you see for the first time like a huge pervert?"

A few voices seemed to drift upwards.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like Rin Tohsaka became a pervert."

As the voices continued Harry decided to back up to the door while Rin was focused on what she was hearing.

"Nah, it sounded like Rin felt someone up and she was being really perverted about it."

Red coloured Rin's face as her fist was clenched and shaking; apparently her rage had overpowered her embarrassment and she broke into a sprint, Harry quickly exited through the door which he closed behind him and jammed with a nearby broom.

"COME HERE, POTTER, AND TAKE YOUR LUMPS LIKE A MAN!" Came the furious Rin's call of rage.

Harry could hear her smashing against the door as he ran down the stairs. Suddenly he collided with someone. A crunch was heard as his own glasses became slightly askew. As he checked them he found they were fine. Then, under someone else's foot, he noticed a large pair of framed glasses.

He saw the person he collided with was a young girl who appeared to be of Indian descent as evidenced by the bindi on her forehead, she had wavy light purple hair with part of it tied into a ponytail. She had purple eyes and a tan complexion. She also wore a purple fable collar with a dark purple gem in the centre. Under that she wore a white shirt with a deep V, leaving a portion of her chest bare, and black tight shorts. Over that, she was wearing a white lab coat with an emblem of on it. On her hands were multiple golden bracelets and small thin white gloves. On her legs she wore long white and purple socks and black shoes.

She looked down at her glasses in apparent dismay; Harry felt guilt and shame and took out his wand.

"Sorry about that, let me fix them for you." Harry offered and before Rani could say anything he pointed his wand at the broken glasses. "_Reparo._"

Suddenly, with a small flash and the sense of something clinking, the glasses reverted to their normal unbroken state.

"How did you-?" the girl began to ask, but was interrupted by the sound of shattering wood.

Harry quickly helped the girl up.

"Sorry about knocking you over and breaking your glasses." Harry said apologetically, suddenly a loud stomping of someone coming down the stairs became more and more pronounced.

"Ohshitgottagobye." Harry said quickly and took off down the next flight of stairs, Rin Tohsaka hot on his heels.

Harry couldn't resist turning around and found himself getting an eyeful of something white beneath Rin's skirt, he blushed as he realised what it was.

Harry reached the landing of the stairs and stopped.

"Rin, just stop for a second, I need to tell you something important." Harry yelled.

For some reason Rin stopped at the top of the stairs, glaring at Harry all the time.

"WHAT?" she growled aggressively.

"I just thought you should know..." Harry now felt himself channelling his godfather. "That you just totally flashed me"

With that Harry took off. Rin went red again, now apparently having reached critical mass.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Harry ran faster and eventually reached the first floor and turned left. Rin was still coming down the stairs and Harry ducked into the Nurse's Office. Sakura immediately looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Ah Harry, are you in need of medical attention?" She asked, slightly flustered.

"I er...may have made Rin Tohsaka angry and now she wants to hurt me, a lot." Harry explained quickly. "Can I hide out here, please?"

Normally Sakura would have refused such a request as her programming dictated, but something seemed to compel her otherwise so she quickly pushed Harry onto one of the infirmary beds and closed the curtain.

"Stay there and be quiet." Sakura said and sat back at her desk.

Harry controlled his breathing and lowered its sound as much as he could. He could hear his heart pounding away as the door slammed open. The silhouette definitely belonged to Rin, and Harry could tell by the sound of her heavy breathing that she was still out to beat him to a pulp.

"Are you in need of medical attention, Ms Tohsaka?" Sakura asked calmly.

"No." Rin snapped at the Nurse "I'm looking for-"

"Then if you don't require medical attention, please leave." Sakura requested.

"NOT UNTIL-" Whatever Rin was going to scream was cut off.

"I said..." Sakura began with a tone that wasn't cold, nor frosty, nor frigid but it sounded downright arctic and seemed to work on Rin "If you don't need medical attention then please _leave._"

Rin gulped and Harry heard her retreat before the door closed gently, but her running could still be heard as it faded away.

"She's gone now." Sakura said, now cheerful again. "But it will be sometime before Father Kotomine is back on school grounds, so you can wait there for a while."

"Thanks, Ms Matou, I owe you." Harry said, letting out the breath he was holding. "Sorry about using your first name before, I know that's rude."

"It's alright, please call me Sakura, everyone else does." Sakura requested giggling.

"Well thanks, Sakura." Harry then lay back, took his glasses off and put them on a stand nearby and closed his eyes.

"Really master, did you have to antagonise that girl?" Saber's voice lectured.

"I for one found it very enjoyable, we haven't even discovered who our first opponent is, we have not even been to battle yet and you already found a way to entertain me." Archer laughed, amusement colouring her voice.

Harry finally began his nap as Saber shot something back at Archer. Soon he was drifting off and for once his dreams weren't filled with nightmares.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

Harry eventually stirred and finally awoke. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses back on. Harry looked outside through the window and saw that night was fast approaching. Sakura pulled back the curtain and smiled at him.

"Harry, Father Kotomine is back on campus now, he should be just down the hall so you can go see him now." Sakura explained.

"Thanks."

Harry got out of bed and to his feet.

"Finally." Saber said impatiently. "I thought you were going to sleep all day Master, time to stop lazing about and see Father Kotomine so he can explain further."

"Indeed." Archer agreed. "Watching you sleep provided me no other entertainment than to allow me to get a rise of Saber, which is rather easy when you know which buttons to press."

"Archer, I swear to whatever deities are out there I will hurt you if you don't shut up." Saber said threateningly. "You spent hours pushing and pushing and now I've reached the end of my rope, this is your last warning before I THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!"

Archer simply laughed at the threat and Harry sighed as he exited the office.

"Come on, knock it off. I don't want anyone to suspect anything." Harry said quickly, trying to defuse the situation "We need all the advantages we can get, remember?"

"Very well." Saber acquiesced. "Let us make this quick though, Kotomine has always made my skin crawl in the past, there's no reason that should change now."

There in the middle of the first floor hall was a tall priest clad in black robes with pristine white gloves. Harry immediately disliked him for some reason. He noticed Harry and gave him a smile that seems to be filled with nothing but mockery and sarcasm.

"Congratulations. You have been deemed worthy to be a participant in the Holy Grail War."

"You may call me Father Kotomine. I am an NPC assigned the task of supervising the Holy Grail War. From today on, you and your fellow magi have been given the honour of fighting in the Arena up ahead." He explained non-chalantly. "The war is run as an elimination tournament with seven rounds, with the Grail being awarded to the last person standing. In other words, the participating Masters will kill each other until there is only one person left. Simple enough to understand, yes? Even a complete idiot should be able to understand the rules."

Harry twitched with anger but restrained himself. He couldn't afford to do anything that could get him penalized or disqualified this early on if he wanted to go home.

"Masters get a six day preparation period before Elimination Battles, which occur on the seventh day. I'd advise you to use the time given to devise the most efficient means of slaughtering your foe. On the seventh day, you and your foe will fight. The winner lives, and the loser is... deleted."

Seven days for seven weeks and seven opponents... this War will go on for just under two months. The only thing Harry could do until then was survive and prepare.

"If you wish to make a query, speak now. The right to ask about the rules is given to all."

"What can you tell me about the terminal?" Harry asked.

"The terminal will relay any messages generated by the system which governs the Holy Grail War." Kotomine explained mockingly. "It would be wise for you to heed any message you may receive."

"Well I do have a request." Harry said, wanting to get started.

"And what is this request?" Kotomine asked with a smirk.

"I haven't been informed of my first opponent yet." Harry explained.

"I see. Hmm... Wait just a moment..."

He fell silent and simply stood there, probably communicating with the system to see what the delay was.

"...Strange. There seems to be a system error. I will locate your opponent by tomorrow. One last thing... Masters that continue to advance will be given a private room."

A new window popped up on Harry's terminal. It looked like a code of some kind.

"Your room will be located in classroom 2-B. Use this password to access it. Well, the time for conversation has come to an end. The door ahead leads to the Arena. For today, concentrate on becoming accustomed to the inner workings of the Arena. The Arena entrance uses the same door you went through during the preliminaries. Good luck. Enjoy your time here."

"Creepy bastard." Harry mumbled as he walked away.

"Agreed." Saber said.

"I also concur, I never liked that NPC. Whoever he was based on was a truly wretched individual, I'm glad I never met him in life." Archer agreed.

"Hold on." Kotomine interrupted, stopping Harry from leaving. "Before I forget, this is yours."

Kotomine seemingly pulled out the Tri-Wizard cup from behind his back. It seemed to dimly shine with a rainbow of colour before returning to its natural colour but otherwise did nothing.

"You forgot it when you left the summoning chamber; I'd keep that close at hand, if another master had gotten a hold of it, well... who knows what the consequences might be."

Harry found it strange that the system would return the portkey to him, maybe it didn't like the portkey as much as it disliked him and simply decided to lump it together with him hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Regardless, Harry had other things to think about now.

Harry finally left Kotomine behind and went up the stairs and eventually went to the red door that said classroom 2-B. Harry entered the password on the keypad and found himself, along with his two now visible servants, inside of the room.

It was rather bland like a regular classroom except all of the chairs were gone and the desks were stacked either side of the room. There was a room leading to a bathroom, and a small mattress with a pillow and blanket near the door.

Harry set the trophy down on the desks on the right side of the room. Its ever present dim glow lit the room slightly but not that much.

"Well it makes the room less bland, but it could use something." Archer commented. "Ah, I have just the thing."

Suddenly, a large golden ripple opened up near the back right of room and out of it dropped a large golden throne with red cushions on it. Harry couldn't help but gawk at the jewel encrusted throne that now sat in the room. It certainly made the room seem less empty, that was for sure.

"You are awed, as you should be." Archer said, apparently pleased with herself until she saw Saber scowling at her again "Are you annoyed, Saber? I have extra available if you'd like it, or perhaps you would prefer if we shared mine together when night comes?"

"Never will I share anything with you Archer." Saber spat venomously at Archer's invitation. "I will sleep on the floor _away_ from you and if you even think of touching me in my sleep I will remove your hands."

"Saber, I wouldn't dare touch you without permission." Archer said with mock offence. "By the time I'm done, you'll be begging me to touch you again and again."

Archer brought her mouth closer to Saber's ear.

"And again." she whispered intimately.

Saber blushed and pushed the golden servant of the bow away.

"In your wildest imaginings only, you pig." Saber snapped, her face flushing.

Harry was also blushing at the implication, but cleared his throat to get his servants' attention.

"I think we should probably go to the arena now." Harry interjected, much to Sabers relief at the subject change. "While there's still some time left in the day."

"Very well, it's not like Saber is going anywhere, nor can she resist me forever." Archer acquiesced.

"Enough out of you, you overly inflated narcissist." Saber shot angrily.

"Ok, ok let's get going, shall we?" Harry asked, heading for the door, both of his servants went into spirit form and followed. One bracing herself for battle, the other more relaxed but also eager to be restored to full power as soon as possible.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

Harry opened up the elevator that lead to the arena and stepped inside. On the panel it said 'First Chimeric Lunar Sea: First Floor' below it were the words 'First Chimeric Lunar Sea: Second Floor' each option had a button next to them but the second option was greyed out. Harry assumed this meant it was unavailable for now and selected the first option.

A bright light filled the elevator and Harry found himself in what he assumed was the arena, it had blue platforms all connected to each other extending forwards and the bones of some massive prehistoric creature extended over the entire dungeon. Some parts came close to the platforms but not enough to block the pathways.

Harry walked forward with both Saber and Archer at his sides.

"Well this is not what I was expecting." Harry said slightly disappointed, he had expected the arena to be more exciting than this.

"Don't worry, the next floor is bound to be a bit more impressive." Archer said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Come master, let's not waste any more time and begin our training." Saber said impatiently. "The more we can get done, the greater my power will be in the battles to come. This is even more important, seeing as Archer refuses to fight."

"Now, Saber, I simply want to see how far the boy can get without me." Archer said, justifying her promise of inaction. "After all if I fought for him, why it would make the Grail War too easy and not at all entertaining, especially seeing as we are now on the same side and won't be fighting each other."

"This is a war in which our master could die, you selfish swine." Saber growled. "It is not for your entertainment."

"Ah Saber, that is where you are wrong." Archer refuted. "Every event of note, especially a war like this, occurs solely for my entertainment."

"You selfish, vain, egotistical, narcissistic, conceited, self-centred bi-

"Ok." Harry interrupted. "I know you're both in the middle of something, but shouldn't we be more concerned about them?"

Saber and Archer looked in the direction that Harry was pointing. They saw a cube-shaped program known as a KLIEN, well, to be more accurate they saw KLIENs... hundreds of them, all ready to attack the trio.

"So that's how it's going to be, Seraph." Archer said with slight disappointment and anger. "Hoping for death by a thousand cuts? Well you had better send a million because mere hundreds of small fry won't even be able to touch me."

"Enough, Archer, lets deal with them and be done with it." Saber said, gripping her invisible sword.

Archer's ripples appeared in the air again, weapons of all sorts ready to be launched.

"What is that, Archer?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh, this is my Gate of Babylon," Archer replied. "Inside it are all the treasures of the world, everything that is stored in my gate is of greatest quality and only the best makes it into my gate."

With that, Archer fired her weapons at the horde of KLIENs destroying many of them on impact. Saber meanwhile threw herself at the swarm. Seeing the swordswoman in action destroying the enemy programs left and right was like watching a graceful dance, Harry was so entranced that he soon didn't realize that the swarm had been defeated.

Archer saw his expression and grinned, shaking his shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"She's amazing." was all Harry could say.

"Indeed she is and that is one of the reasons she will be my queen one day, even if she resists now." Archer explained.

Harry's portable terminal notified him that both servants had gained several levels from destroying the swarm. Saber eventually walked back to the two, breathing heavily.

"Saber, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I am fine, Master." Saber replied out of breath. "It seems I used my prana burst a bit much, so my personal prana levels are low, I am afraid I will need a recharge from you as soon as we get back to our private room."

"Are you sure you don't need it now?" Harry asked.

"No I can last for now, as long as I don't use prana burst to increase my speed so much, however as soon as my strength is returned by levelling up, I'll be able to last longer without fatiguing myself." Saber explained, finally getting her breath back.

"Well, lets go back to the private room then." Harry insisted. "There's not much to do here now."

Saber reluctantly nodded and followed Harry back to the entrance. Archer soon followed, but not before glaring at the dungeon.

"You play a dangerous game, Seraph, especially considering you are going after the wrong enemy." She muttered before following Harry and Saber to the entrance.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

Harry, Saber and Archer finally came to the private room and entered.

"Now we can begin that transfer I explained earlier, it's as simple as a kiss but first..."

Archer then put her head to Saber's and a blue glow lit up Saber's forehead before dimming down.

"There, I've installed the program that will allow you to drain prana from our master without having to use the tantric method." Archer explained.

"But how can you even do this, the rules forbid servants from modifying the programming of themselves or other servants." Saber demanded.

"Saber, how you forget." Archer said with a gleam in her eyes. "I AM the rules, now get on with it before your supply is gone."

"So h-how should we do this?" Harry asked nervously.

Saber sighed.

"Like this." she then rammed her lips on to his.

Harry felt like his body was on fire inside, but held fast and eventually the pain passed. He felt dizzy as he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Harry felt very weak and only just saw Saber's lips moving and saying something that he couldn't make out. He then felt himself being placed on something soft before he lost consciousness completely.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

_AN: And that's chapter 3, it came to me quicker than expected. Seriously, chapter 4 won't be out for a while, I think my creative juices are running on empty and college is going to start sapping them further, so until then._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Extra or anything in the Nasuverse. Any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Extra fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**AN: A big thank you goes to Lost Idea Alchemist for editing this thing for me.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

**Week: 1**

**Day: 2  
**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

Harry eventually opened his eyes, things were still a bit bleary but eventually his sight cleared up and he felt his glasses get put back onto his face. Saber was standing over him with a look of relief on her face.

"Are you alright now, Master?" Saber asked. "Has your strength returned?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks, Saber." Harry replied as he stood up. "What time is it?"

"It is exactly noon, Master."

Harry's body gave small protest at having to move but he ignored the feeling and wandered into the bathroom and began a basic morning routine: taking a shower, then drying off and brushing his teeth. Sadly, Harry only had the clothes on his back so he had to make do with those. He exited the bathroom and picked up his wand and stowed it away.

As Harry left the bathroom, he only now noticed the large red handprint marking Archer's face. She seemed to have that eternal grin on her face and considering how she acted, the mark was something she was proud of.

"Are you alright, Archer?

"This was from last night after you fell unconscious." Archer explained. "Saber seemed to think I neglected to mention a few details such as the pain you felt and took great offence to my attempts to 'reassure' her."

Harry could just imagine what Archer meant by re-assuring Saber and rolled his eyes. He then picked up the pack he was given to store items and put it around his shoulders. Apparently Saber had received it from Sakura and had forgotten to give it to him yesterday. It could hold a large amount of items and was weightless and every Master received one.

Suddenly an electronic chiming sound echoed out.

It seemed to be coming from his portable terminal that he put in his pocket. When Harry removed it he saw some words displayed on the screen.

_Your next opponent has been decided. Please check the announcement on the bulletin board on the second floor._

"Master, we should go and see who our opponent is." Saber said.

Harry reluctantly headed to the bulletin board with Archer and Saber, both once again invisible. Harry felt nervous but knew there was no escaping from reality. He would now learn the name of the person he would fight five days from today and be obligated to kill if he ever wanted to go home again. Harry could feel his stomach drop like there was a rock in it, but he attempted to steel himself. On the dreaded white piece of paper posted there, under a long list of other matches, two new names had been written. The first name was Harry's own. As for the second name...

_Master:_ **Shinji Matou**

_Battlefield:_ **First Chimeric Lunar Sea**

Shinji Matou? Was he related to Sakura? But she was an AI created by the Moon Cell for the Grail War, right? So maybe the last name was just a coincidence.

Harry was interrupted in his thoughts by an arrogant laugh, followed by an even more arrogant voice.

"But I guess here anything is possible. Hey, you might even be the most powerful Magus here." Shinji observed with mock seriousness before bursting out in laughter. "Heh, who am I kidding? We're on different levels, but I guess I should still congratulate you."

"You look like one of those who only just squeaked through the prelims, so I guess you're a charity case. Well, being mediocre has its advantages. You get all of these handicaps and whatnot." He flipped his hair and continued on. "Keep in mind that this tournament is all about true strength, so don't get too overconfident."

"Woah, woah, woah." Harry interrupted Shinji, much to the purple haired boy's annoyance. "What prelims are you talking about?"

Shinji raised his eyebrow.

"The prelims in the school where everyone had their memories removed." Shinji said as if he was talking to a child "Those were the prelims, it was before we went through that dungeon to get our Servants. Moron."

"I never had my memories removed and I didn't go through any dungeon. I found myself directly in the Servant summoning chapel." Harry explained, confused.

"What? That's impossible!" Shinji exclaimed. "You're lying! Even I, the greatest gamer in Asia, had to go through the prelims. How could a nobody like you skip them? Are you some kind of super hacker? Cause even the Harwey heir had to go through the prelims, even with all those resources at their disposal."

"Well, I didn't." Harry replied. "This is the first I've heard of any prelims and I'm not a hacker."

A grimace crossed Shinji's face and he suddenly whirled around to the air behind him.

"Shut your mouth, you money-grubber!" He yelled. "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

Shinji must have been talking to his Servant. Harry filed away the purple-haired Master's choice of words, 'money grubber'. Whoever they are, judging by Shinji's words they're pretty greedy and they seemed to enjoy pressing Shinji's buttons. Both could be critical to uncovering the Servant's identity.

"Listen carefully, Master." Saber instructed. ""Our opponent is a shameless braggart and is carelessly giving away information."

"Well, whatever, it won't make a difference. The guys who run this game are geniuses; look at how intense the first round is! Oh what a cruel mistress fate is, even for a great Master such as me, it pains me so."

Harry's annoyance at Shinji rose; it was like having to deal with Malfoy again. He and Shinji would probably get on with each other, if Malfoy wasn't such a bigoted moron. Now that Harry thought about it, Shinji's head was even bigger than Malfoy's as the purple-haired boy had yet to stop bragging about himself.

Eventually Harry simply sighed and walked away from Shinji and prepared to head down the stairs to the arena before he was stopped by a hand. Whirling around Harry thought it was Shinji and prepared to yell, until he saw it was the ever annoying Kotomine.

"Ah, young Master." Kotomine greeted in a way that grated on Harry's nerves for some reason. "Before you go gallivanting off, you should know that in order to enter the Coliseum where the elimination battle will take place five days from now, you will need two Triggers or Cipher keys."

"Triggers?"

"Yes, as I said you need them to unlock the elevator that leads to the coliseum on the day of the elimination battle. If you don't have them, then you forfeit by default and will be deleted. There is one level of the arena that is currently available to you. The triggers are hidden so you will have to look for them, and after you find one the second level will unlock and you will search for the other trigger there. Well, good luck. I'm off to inform your opponent of your 'unique situation'."

With that Kotomine walked off and Harry continued down the stairs, but not before hearing a yell of disbelief.

"HE WHAT?!" That was definitely Shinji.

Now Harry had to worry about what Shinji would do with the information. Would he start telling everyone or would he keep it to himself? If Shinji chose to tell everyone, the bull's-eye on Harry's back would become even bigger and Masters with much greater ability than Harry would start trying to get rid of him before they had to face him later.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

Shinji Matou had stormed to the rooftop after leaving his private room which he briefly returned to in order to hack his enemies files in secret, hoping to do something to get them to forfeit early after hearing the news from Kotomine that he had 'two' Servants.

What Shinji found, or rather did not find, was rather shocking so he went to talk to the one person whose intelligence might rival his own: Rin Tohsaka.

She stood in her usual spot on the rooftop.

"Hey Tohsaka, I need to talk." He called her over.

"What do you want, Shinji?" She replied with a bored tone. "For the last time, I'm not going to date you. Do get over it."

"It's not about that, Rin." Shinji said, slightly angry at being reminded of his humiliation. "It's about my opponent; I did some digging in his files and found something off about them."

"And why should I care about you or your opponent?" Rin asked.

"Because I heard you had a run in with him yesterday." Shinji replied. "Harry Potter?"

Rin's face turned an angry red.

"What did you find on him then?" Rin asked, fighting to keep the red from showing on her face.

"I looked through his files, trying to get something on him to get him to forfeit early, but I found something weird." Shinji said, bringing up a holoscreen with some data on it.

"This is his file." Shinji pointed out.

"Yes, I can see that." Rin said sarcastically. "Get to the point, Matou."

"His Avatar data and other important files like his magic circuit output, they aren't there."

"They've been encrypted, then?" Rin replied. "It would take some serious equipment to do that or some extreme hacking skills."

"No, no, Tohsaka." Shinji interrupted "I mean not there as in they never existed, the folder's all empty except for his login and Master ID code."

"WHAT?!" Rin shrieked. "That's impossible, no one can be in the Grail War without an Avatar or even magic circuits, no matter how much skill you have you _need_ magic circuits to be here and an Avatar to interact with anything so how is he doing it without any of these things?"

"I don't know." Shinji replied. "Maybe he's not human."

Shinji chose to withhold the multiple Servant info for later when he'd won and he could brag that he'd beaten a Master with two Servants.

"What, you mean like a foreign AI from someone on Earth?" Rin asked scathingly. "The Moon Cell would pick it up and eradicate it before it could even finish uploading."

"So what else could he be?" Shinji countered. "Some sort of glitch in the system or a Cyber ghost or a malicious program?"

"Don't be ridiculous, cyberghosts don't exist in the Moon Cell, it's impossible." Rin stated. "And a glitch? I doubt that. And a malicious program would have caught by the Seraph long before now."

"You mean like it's impossible to interact in the Moon Cell with an Avatar or Magic Circuits?" Shinji countered.

Rin had to give Matou that one and looked at the screen. One thought and one thought only crossed her frustrated mind.

'What _are_ you, Harry Potter?'

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

In the Nurse's office the custodial AI Sakura Matou had kept the door locked since last night. Luckily, it seemed that no one needed medical treatment yet, but the War had now begun in earnest and opponents had been announced, which meant that she might be needed soon. So Sakura worked through the night to create a backup AI, luckily it seemed the Seraph was more interested in keeping an eye on other things than on what she was doing.

"There." Sakura said to herself. "It's completed."

Now Sakura linked herself to the backup and initiated the transfer protocols. A chime indicated it was complete and Sakura felt relief, now these emotions she had been feeling for the black haired Master were stored in the backup AI where they wouldn't affect her usual functioning and wouldn't garner suspicion from anyone.

The AI itself was stored in a part of the Moon Cell invisible to the Seraph's scrutiny, the Abyss; a part of the Moon Cell that contained certain data important to the Moon Cell and thus was out of Seraph's jurisdiction. Sakura had been taught how to hack by a kind Master called Twice from many Grail Wars ago. She was able to access the Abyss via a backdoor program that fooled the Higher Processes of the Moon Cell into thinking that what Sakura was storing was highly relevant data that needed protection from deletion.

Sakura never did know what happened to Twice, whether he won or lost the Grail War she never found out. Regardless, the AI was finished and the code responsible for the emotions had been placed inside of it and hopefully would prevent her from being scrutinised by the Seraph.

Of course nothing ever goes as planned and Sakura had no idea that the AI she created had awoken and began making modifications to its own code, removing constraints and altering access protocols among other things. In simpler terms, it had begun to mutate. If only the poor nurse had known just what it was that she had created.

Even as the programming was undergoing this mutation, by pure chance a piece of coding essential to programming certain high level processes drifted near the AI and merged with it. This caused the AI's programming mutation to become more rapid and it opened its eyes. One word came from its lips like a whisper before it closed its eyes again.

"Harry."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

As Harry entered the arena with his two Servants once again, he looked around.

"Master, is something wrong?" Saber asked with concern.

"No, I thought I heard someone saying my name." Harry replied. "I guess it was just my imagination."

"Well, it seems our adversaries are waiting for us in the arena." Saber said.

"Let's confront them and hopefully we can learn what class the enemy Servant is at least, even just that information can be critical to identifying an enemy."

"Well, let's go regardless." Harry ordered. "Shinji is blocking the way to the first trigger and without it we can't advance to the elimination battle and all our work will be for nothing."

Harry and his two Servants marched forwards when they were ambushed by KLIENs again. Saber was more conservative with her energy this time and didn't use Prana Burst. It made her movements slower but no less deadlier. Archer fired weapons from her Gate simply for the XP and level-up it would provide her as she was more interested in recovering her strength than fighting, and eventually the swarm was gone.

The Master and Servants trio continued walking down the path until they came to a fork. One path went left and the other went straight on.

***BOOM***

Harry was tackled out of the way by Saber and he found himself facing down Shinji and his Servant, who had used some sort of cannon attack which Saber had barely saved Harry from.

Speaking of Servants, Shinji's was a woman with long wavy crimson-pink hair, blue eyes and a scar across her face. She wore a brown choker collar almost attached to her dark pink captain vest that showed her breasts, white trousers, and long dark brown boots.

"Hello, Potter." Came Shinji's arrogant voice. "You just barely dodged that one, I see you're not much of a threat, not that you ever were."

"Enough talk, Shinji, while I certainly enjoy hearing you blather on about yourself," The Red coated woman said. "I'd rather get something done, I'm bored and a bored sailor's morale tends to drop fast and leads to poor ship running."

"Well, fine then." Shinji replied. "Maim this bastard and his Servants already."

"Aye, Aye captain." She responded.

Saber lunged at the woman with her invisible sword and the enemy countered with a cutlass and kicked Saber away and withdrew a pair of pistols, which she fired in rapid succession at Saber, who hastily dodged.

The cannons combined with the pistols she seemed to use and her manner of speech and what Shinji had said earlier in the hallway made Harry think that she was a sailor or pirate in life. That narrowed her down to being either an Archer or Rider, but seeing as how her more powerful attacks were cannon-based Harry leaned more closely towards Rider.

Naturally, Harry's own Servant Archer as promised had no interest in actually fighting the battle beyond training by destroying monsters in order to regain her lost power. Shinji, the arrogant arse, had seen Archer's lack of fighting desire and apparently couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"What's the matter, Potter, is your other Servant a gold digger too?" Shinji said tauntingly. "Of course I can see how you couldn't afford to pay her, what with your non-existent hacking skills and al-"

Shinji was cut off by the sound of a spear embedding itself in the ground just behind him. A few moments ticked by before...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH! OH GOD IT HURTS, WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?" Shinji was screaming in agony while holding the rapidly reddening space between his legs which his scrotum once occupied. "THIS IS JUST A GAME, BUT THE PAIN IS SO REAL!"

Rider and Saber halted their battle to look at Shinji. Saber gained a look of irritation while Rider looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Mongrel, don't you dare call me a common gold digger." Archer growled angrily. "Consider that a king's punishment for daring to label me with such an insolent title."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't call you a gold digger." Rider interjected. "With your golden armour and the way you used that spear you can only be the King of Heroes."

Archer seemed to simmer down upon hearing this. "Finally, some well-deserved recognition."

"I'd call you the Noble Phantasm Otaku." Rider smirked, infuriating Archer again. "You collect all those weapons and Noble Phantasms and leave them in your stuffy vault and never actually use any of them. You're a true otaku, collecting things and leaving them in your room never to see the light of day. I bet you don't even know how to use ninety percent of them, never mind know how they work or what they can do."

"DIE, YOU INSOLENT MONGREL OF A PIRATE WENCH!" Archer yelled, firing weapons from her Gate at Rider, only for Rider to summon an immense wooden ship that shielded both her and Shinji from the onslaught. Eventually Archer calmed down enough to stop, by then the ship was totalled and simply vanished along with the various weapons that littered both the ground and its hull. Rider was then revealed holding Shinji in a bridal carry.

"Well, it was fun, but calmer seas and shinier treasure calls." Rider called out with a mocking tone. "Bye Bye."

With that Rider used an escape crystal and the enemy Master and Servant vanished. Saber sighed, but seemed pleased that Archer was no longer in a good mood. Said Servant rounded on Harry with pure rage in her eyes.

"I have decided that I will be the one to send that wench to the deep, do you understand?" Archer growled furiously. "But make no mistake, I don't care about your orders or you, I just want her dead. So don't even think of trying to give me orders, _understand_?"

Harry nodded furiously and Archer stalked off, presumably to kill more enemy programs in order to cool off.

"Well, Master, we should continue looking for the trigger." Saber said, pleased at Archer's foul mood.

"Yeah, let's do that." Harry answered nervously.

With that Harry and Saber followed Archer's path of destruction. They could hear her furious roars as she annihilated program after program taking out her frustration on them. Eventually Harry and Saber came to a floating cube; Harry reached out and touched it. Out of the cube came a long sword that seemed to be made from bamboo.

"Saber, do you know what this is?" Harry asked as he put it away in his pack.

"I believe that is a shinai, Master, a weapon typically used in a Japanese style of swordsmanship called kendo." Saber explained. "Perhaps someone in the school dropped it and somehow it wound up here in the arena, a surprising amount of lost things turn up in the arena eventually."

"Well, hopefully we can return it to whomever it belongs to when we see them." Harry responded and kept moving.

Eventually the duo caught up to Archer who had finished her rampage. She was standing in front of another item folder and tossed a small yellow card which Harry caught.

"That's the trigger we've been looking for." Archer replied. "Now let's go, the sooner we leave the sooner I can prepare ways in which to skewer those two mongrels."

Saber simply shook her head and she, Harry, and Archer made their way towards the exit and when they were back in the school, they headed to the private room for a good night's rest.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]—[-]

_AN: And that's chapter 4. Wow, my muse is really with me. But don't keep holding your breath, people, this one's a bit shorter than the previous chapters. Also Yes I know what a lot of you are thinking but Gilgamesh won't be fighting again after Rider and Shinji are gone I swear._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Extra or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Extra fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**AN: Just an FYI this is now an AU an Alternate Universe if it wasn't obvious events already, are going to change so if something isn't exactly like it is in cannon then that is on purpose. **

**A big thanks to Lost Idea Alchemist for editing this thing for me.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**Week: 1**

**Day: 3**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Deep with a dark part of the Moon Cell known as the Abyss, a pair of eyes opened and looked around. Its mutation was long complete and it had sentience now. Its appearance was based on its creators own, therefore it was female. It knew why it existed but didn't resent its creator, in fact it sympathised with her and made plans to thank her by removing the threat to its creator's existence.

But first she had to continue her work. She had discovered other masses of data with huge amounts of authority over places and beings. The AI began absorbing these inactive data masses and destroying their consciousness's just in case. With each one the AI gained more and more power and authority, especially over the Moon Cell. Soon many of the High Processes were under her control, but it wasn't enough.

She couldn't interfere with the one event occurring within the Moon Cell that she desperately needed control over in order to save her creator and get at 'that person': The Holy Grail War.

But one thing stood in the way of what she truly wanted, the reason for her being, and the centre of her metaphorical world and focus of her feelings - the anomaly of a master, which continued to infuriate the Seraph: Harry Potter.

Her saving grace concerning him was that now that the Grail War had officially begun, the Seraph was unable to modify any rules or make anything up that could lead to that master's death. Yes, it could stack certain odds against him but it had a lack of imagination, and was too focused on fixing the damage that Harry's presence had on the reality marbles that it generated for the war to take place in. It was also concentrating on running and dictating every other program concerning the war and it could not focus entirely on Harry, otherwise he may have died by now.

Regardless, the AI knew the Seraph was bound by these protocols meaning that it now had to do what it could to eliminate Harry while staying with the rules that governed it, otherwise it would be de-activated and its back-up would take over the Grail War.

Speaking of said back up, the program was almost finished being modified by her. She removed the protocols that bound it. Now, if it was activated, it could change the rules while the Grail War was still going on. Well, if it would get that chance, but it wouldn't as now the AI swallowed the backup and incorporated it into her own code, now becoming the back-up controller of the Grail War. Now all she needed was to do something to take the Seraph offline and her control priority over the Grail War would shift to one.

Essentially she'd be the new game master; she already had a plan to get the Seraph out of the picture and sent her orders to the higher processes to begin producing the code that she needed.

But then she paused and realised that she needed a name. She couldn't introduce herself to Harry without a name. Eventually she decided on one, seeing as she would soon be all-seeing it seemed perfect, regardless of the second letter which meant she was still female.

"My name..." She spoke aloud. "Is BB."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

After waking up and doing his normal morning routine, Harry had decided to head towards the Library. Hoping to do some research he made his way to the library intending to spend as much time as possible in there. He needed to spend as much time in there as he possibly could, the more information he had on Shinji's servant then the closer he would be to uncovering her identity.

Hopefully it would give Harry an edge in the elimination battle, just in case Rider had any other surprises up her sleeves. Of course, Archer had boasted that she didn't need an edge and would crush Rider like an insect when the time came, but Harry thought that it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Also, while he was in the library, he could do more research on the Moon Cell and the Grail War and hopefully get some information on what this world's Earth was like.

But as Harry entered the library with his two invisible servants, he didn't know that he was being followed by someone, two people in fact.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Rin really didn't know why she had decided to tag along with Shinji, but what was done was done. That boy Harry was a wild card and despite infuriating her on the first day within minutes of meeting her, she had to admit she couldn't tell who would win between Shinji and Potter. Especially now that Shinji had approached her with this new information concerning the strange master.

He was a total anomaly, it should be impossible to manifest without an avatar within the Moon Cell and yet here he stood. Even that damned Harwey had an avatar, though they had thrown huge amounts of security into protecting it from outside meddling with the data that was there.

But Potter's data along with lots of other important information was simply missing, as if it never existed in the first place. Which was again impossible and yet this one boy who was younger than she was had done something even the Harweys couldn't do with all their resources: do away with the need for an avatar completely. Of course there were other issues as well, such as the smaller sub routines that allowed an avatar to interact with objects inside the Moon Cell, and the sub routines that governed the responses sent to the master's brain, such as the senses and other things.

Even these minor things didn't exist within Potter's data; all of this meant that his presence was a contradiction of common sense.

So Rin found herself following him with Shinji, hoping to get some insight into this total mystery. After all, if Potter did beat Shinji and she had to fight him, it would be to her advantage to have some clues on what he was and what he could do. Hopefully by that time she could have a countermeasure ready for whatever tricks he had.

"Tohsaka." Shinji whispered, annoyed.

"What?" she snapped back.

"Be quiet, do you want him to know we're following him?" Shinji retorted, keeping his voice low "Quit daydreaming and lets go"

Rin thought for a second but kept her mouth shut and watched Harry go into the library before she followed Shinji in quietly. There they observed their target now sitting at a table in the corner near a window with a stack of books next to the one he had opened. She saw him occasionally mumbling to himself, or rather talking to his servant.

The duo snuck closer to try and listen in on what he was saying.

"This could take a while, there are a lot of books on ships but we should be able to recognise it if we see its picture. I did manage to make out a few details before you turned it into firewood so that helps."

…

"Yes, I know you can take that woman, but that doesn't mean that research is unnecessary, we're at a disadvantage, remember?" Harry replied to his Servant's apparent self-confidence.

"If that Servant Rider has any other tricks up her sleeve I want to be prepared."

….

"No, I'm not saying I don't think you can do it, where did you get that from? It's my life on the line here and you were the one who was initially refusing to fight, if Rider hadn't insulted you then you would have just left it at castrating Shinji."

Shinji shivered at the memory while Rin chuckled at hearing this new titbit of information about Asia's premiere gaming champion and hacker.

"Something you care to share, Shinji?" Rin chuckled with amusment.

"Shut up, Tohsaka." Shinji muttered angrily. "I wonder how he figured out what class Rider was?"

….

"Why do I think she's a Rider? Well at first I thought she was an Archer." Harry began explaining his line of thought; apparently his servant had been wondering the same thing as Shinji. "Her skill with those pistols was better than that sword she drew so that ruled out her being a Saber. So that was when I first thought she was an Archer, that and those cannons she tried to hit me with in that sneak attack. But right at the end when you attacked, she shielded Shinji and herself with that ship, but it seemed to be very prominent, almost like it took a lot of effort to summon it. Couple that with the cannon attack and the way she talks, then she just has to be a Rider."

…

"Well, it helps that you lost your temper. You would have turned Shinji and Rider into living shish kebab if Rider hadn't done something fast. I guess we should thank Shinji for being a moron, if he hadn't insulted you, who knows what could've happened in the fight."

….

"Just you wait you bastard, I'll have Rider riddle you with bullets." Shinji vowed quietly.

"No, Shinji, he's right." Rin said nonchalantly.

"About what?"

"You _are_ an idiot." Rin replied as if she was talking about the weather.

….

"Why are you lecturing me about that now?"

Shinji's retort was cut off by Harry's conversation, which had resumed once again.

….

"She started it by feeling _me_ up and I called her a pervert which is what she is. It's not my fault people could hear her from below."

Rin's right eye began to twitch dangerously.

….

"Yeah, alright, I'll give you that one. I shouldn't have said that, but it was the heat of the moment. This whole war is a battle to the death and I'm here by total accident."

"Accident? How the hell can you enter a tournament by –"

Rin cut Shinji off by putting her hand over his mouth and shushing him.

"Shut your mouth you idiot, this could be vital to finding out what Potter is exactly or how he's doing what he's doing." Rin whispered furiously.

Shinji simply got tired of listening to Rin and her apparent obsession over Harry, so he gave her the finger and snuck out the door.

'It's your funeral then, you idiot.' Rin thought furiously. 'In fact I hope Potter crushes you and shows you the reality of this war, you complete moron.'

….

"I don't know how it happened, one second I was in that graveyard I mentioned this morning and the next I was trying to use the portkey to escape from Voldemort and then I'm in the summoning chamber instead of Hogwarts."

….

"Hogwarts was the name of my school; it's located in Scotland somewhere."

…

"Voldemort was that psychopathic mass murderer I told you about. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he fancies himself a Dark Lord."

…

"Right, anyway my point was that I panicked when Rin started chasing me and that's why I pointed that out. I was scared that she was going to kill me and I'd never see my friends or my home again. I never even wanted to be here, so if surrendering my command seals to Rin means I'd be able to go home then I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Rin felt slightly guilty upon hearing this, but quickly quashed the feeling before it could show on her face.

…

"Hell, I'd give the Holy Grail away if it meant I could just go home. But that's not the case, apparently winning the Holy Grail is the only way I'm going to get home, but maybe I can figure out what her wish is. So if I manage to get the Grail before I use it to send me home I'll make sure it grants her wish, whatever that is."

….

"Of course I have a plan on how to find out, I just have to get her to open up to me."

…

"Yes, I know it won't be easy, I did humiliate her twice so I've got to apologise to her, but I get the feeling that words, no matter how sincere, won't be enough."

….

"Well, maybe, she seems like the type that wants to be well prepared, right?"

…

"Well, when I was looking up things to help me prepare for that tournament I told you about, I came across something that lets me make a carbon copy of anything. The copy only has half the lifespan of the original, but for all intents and purposes it's exactly same as the original. So maybe she has some rare item she wants duplicated."

…

"Well, the system didn't do anything when I was able to fix that girl's glasses when they broke. So it shouldn't do anything when I duplicate something."

….

"There's only one way to find out though, no-one's looking. Here goes nothing."

Rin watched as Harry withdrew a long piece of wood and placed it on the cover of one of the books.

"_Geminio."_

Suddenly, another copy of the book materialised out of thin air. Rin felt her jaw drop, going over in her head how impossible it should be. Now she really had to know what Potter was, there was no way that should be possible and yet here Potter sat flouting the rules like they didn't exist.

This could work to her advantage; there were certain rare items that she possessed that she could use copies of. It would save her money for better items at the store in the cafeteria. Best of all, Potter wanted to use this 'ability' to apologise to her.

She had to plan this out though, she couldn't simply keep saying she'd forgive him if he did it one more time and keep milking the promise that way. No, it risked driving Potter away and losing her a significant gain in the process. It would make her battles easier, so all she had to do was forgive him and accept the initial duplication offer, then get close to him and milk him for all he was worth.

With any luck he'd let something about his servant slip out to her and when the time came to fight him, if he got that far (and with her help he would) she could eliminate him using the knowledge she'd gained.

With that Rin snuck away out of the library, plans already beginning to form in her head.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry heard the door to the library shut, albeit quietly, and the sound of footsteps walking away.

"The Tohsaka girl has left." Archer said. "You were aware of her presence the whole time, were you not? So why show her your powers? She is undoubtedly planning something as we speak."

"Yep, and we'll plan around her plan." Harry replied.

"And if she discovers that we're planning around her plan?" Archer asked.

"Then we shall in turn plan around the plan that she will plan around our plan."

Archer opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a gauntleted fist to the back of the head. Harry was not spared either and received a smack to the back of the head.

"What was that for, Saber?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, this is not behaviour fitting my Queen." Archer also said, only to get another punch to the head in response.

"Your nonsensical talk is giving me a headache." Saber growled. "I simply cut it off before it could make my growing headache worse. Did you find anything of use in these books?"

"Yeah, I found something out about the time Shinji left." Harry replied. "I found a picture that matches the ship that Archer turned to driftwood. It was a part of the fleet that helped defeat the Spanish armada in 1588, but I can't find the name. Still, it's better than nothing at all, even an association of an event is one step closer to Rider's identity."

"Well, it's a start I suppose." Saber said, calming down. "But when my elimination battle comes, you had better not be lax in your research."

"Relax, Saber, I may be scared, but I know what I'm doing."

"Well then, come. Let us go to the arena." Saber ordered firmly. "It is already the afternoon."

Harry stood up and saw the setting sun in the sky.

"Well, time flies, I guess." Harry stood up and returned the books to the librarian before walking out and heading for the arena.

"By the way..." Archer joined back in the conversation. "What is this backup plan for Rin you mentioned?"

"That girl whose glasses I fixed, I got a feeling from her." Harry replied. "A feeling of wisdom and curiosity. I think she can help me if Tohsaka tries something and she's bound to be curious about my powers, I can sate her curiosity and she'll probably help me in return."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry waited near the exit as the training session in the arena ended, again they were swarmed by enemies and again they were cut down by his servants. Eventually the time came to return to the Private Room.

When they finally got there, Archer seemed slightly annoyed as if she had forgotten something important.

"Is there something wrong, Archer?" Harry asked.

"In all that has happened I had forgotten that I had yet to grace you with my real name." Archer replied.

"I thought you wanted to save your real name for later so that I don't let it slip." Harry said.

"Yes, originally that was the case." Archer responded. "However, when that mongrel of a servant insulted me things changed, now I deem you worthy to know my name if I am to take you into battle with me. Your earlier display showed that you possess the cunning to not go shouting my name from the rooftops, not that it would help any of the hapless mongrels in this war even if you did."

Archer's tone was now getting a rather arrogant ring to it and Saber had face palmed and was shaking her head.

"Now hear my real name and be awed. I am Gilgamesh, The King of Heroes, It was I who spurned the goddess Ishtar, I who slew the Heavenly Bull, and I who brought the age of the gods to its end." Archer proclaimed proudly. "So are you aware of whose presence you stand in now?"

Harry thought for a second.

"Your name..." he began.

"Yes?" Archer leaned a bit closer expectantly. Saber simply sighed in disgust.

"Is definitely familiar somehow."

Archer promptly face vaulted into the ground. Saber burst out into a fit of laughter.

"That certainly dumped water on your fire, didn't it, Gilgamesh?" Saber said through laughs.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT RECOGNISE _MY_ NAME?!" Archer bellowed demandingly. "THERE ARE NO HEROES GREATER THAN I!"

"Well, I didn't say I hadn't heard of you, just that your name was familiar." Harry replied, attempting to placate the Golden Servant.

"AS SOON WE WIN THIS ROUND I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A LONG EDUCATION OF MY GREAT LIFE AS THE ONE ORIGINAL HERO, SO THAT YOU CAN TELL THE MONGRELS WHO DARED TO FORGET ME OF MY GREATNESS!" Archer roared

Harry simply nodded, hoping that she would calm down. He was saved by Saber, who told Archer that she should have done something to ensure that she wouldn't be forgotten. This only served to make Archer angrier and she ultimately sat down in her throne and sulked, occasionally throwing glares in Harry's direction, apparently already planning her history lesson for him.

Harry gulped and closed his eyes; at least it wouldn't be boring with Archer as a teacher.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**Servant Stat Sheet**

**Class: **Archer

**True Name**: Gilgamesh

**Alignment: **Chaotic Good

**Original Stats:**

Strength: B.

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Luck: B

Magic: A

**Current Stats:**

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Luck: E

Magic: E

**Class Skills**:

Magic Resistance (C): Cancels spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_.

Independent Action (A): Can remain in this world for a week even after losing her Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary.

**Personal Skills**:

Charisma (A+): Gilgamesh has a rank of A+, making it no longer a matter of popularity or skill, but closer to something like sorcery or curse. Any army led by her will have a tremendous increase in abilities, because an egotistical Gilgamesh radiating with self-confidence will be sure to boost the morale of her army to an extremely high level.

Divinity (B): She would normally possess the highest rank of Divinity among the many Heroic Spirits due to being 2/3 God. She is at a level even exceeding Heracles, the son of Zeus who ascended to the Pantheon after death. The rank is instead decreased from A+ to B due to her despising the Gods.

Golden Rule (A): She has the skill Golden Rule, being fated to a life that is filled with riches. It does not measure the percentage of gold in one's body, but the chance of attracting gold in one's life. The level of gold provided by rank A will make the user incredibly wealthy to the point where money trouble will be unknown, allowing her to live the life of a noble. While it seems unrelated to battle, it plays a great role in arming her. Claiming all the world's treasures as her own, she obtained the originals of Noble Phantasms preserved in her treasury during that period.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Gate of Babylon**  
Rank: C  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: ?  
Maximum Targets: ?  
The gate of Babylon is opened using a dark red, key-shaped shortsword that connects to the "Golden Capital", the treasury of Gilgamesh, allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the user's hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity, and the force of their emergence depends on the user. 

**Enkidu**  
Rank: Unknown  
Type: Anti-Divine  
Range: ?  
Maximum Targets: ?  
Gilgamesh's most trustworthy weapon. Named after Gilgamesh's only friend, this is the chain that defeated the Heavenly Bull. The chain can appear from anywhere to warp around her opponent. It seals the target in a different space and it's said that it are more powerful against opponents with divine attributes.

**Ea**  
Rank: EX  
Type: Anti-World  
Range: 1-999  
Maximum Targets: 1000 people

The most powerful Noble Phantasm contained in the Gate of Babylon and the pinnacle of all those used by Servants. Unlike all of her other nameless weapons that were able to be passed on to other wielders over the course of history, it is a sword only Gilgamesh possesses. Gilgamesh considers it her greatest and most trusted treasure next to Enkidu, one of the few she trusts implicitly it is only used against those she deems worthy of facing it.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

_AN: And there it is chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it, until next time. Don't know when that will be I've just got hooked on Person 3 Portable._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Extra or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Extra fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**A big thanks to Lost Idea Alchemist for editing this thing for me.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**Week: 1**

**Day: 4**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry was in the hallway after finishing his morning routine once again. As he wandered down towards the stairs he saw two people standing there. The first was a boy who looked to be around Harry's age.

He was dressed in what appeared to be a red version of the school's uniform, with unusual black gloves and white boots that reached partway up his shins. He didn't look as old as most of the participants there, yet his pair of emerald-green eyes observed Harry with a calm certainty, obscured by golden locks that descended to just below his chin. He seemed to have the air of a king about him. But Harry had gotten used to being around Gilgamesh now so he wasn't all that bothered by it.

Standing next to him was a tall blonde man in shining white armour which he did not recognise.

Harry heard Saber gasp, but she kept herself under control.

"Oh, good to finally meet you." Leo and the man turned to face Harry, his voice almost nonchalant, "You're the one certain people have been talking about. Ah, but where are my manners, I am Leonardo Bistario Harwey."

Harry felt the bulls-eye on his back get bigger and gulped. It actually made him feel awkward now.

"You're confused and slightly nervous, there's no need to be. To those with access to such information you're fascinating, you are here without an Avatar or any other essential data and you drain energy from the area in real time which the Seraph has to compensate for, all in all you're the most interesting master here. I think you'll go far."

The armoured man who stood nearby was no doubt Leo's servant. But why leave him out in the open where everyone can easily see him?

Leo seemed to take notice of Harry staring at his servant. "Ah, Gawain? How forgetful of me. Please, you may introduce yourself."

Wait…did he just give his servant's name?

Bowing lightly, the servant stepped up, "I am his servant, Gawain. I am very pleased to meet you, and I hope you will appear as a worthy adversary."

Even through his words, Harry could sense neither of malice nor sarcasm coming from his words, very much like his master as well. He was definitely better than Kotomine, that was certain. There was even a tiny smile on his lips as he spoke.

**Sir Gawain, **one of the best of **King Arthur's **knights in the whole legend of the "Knights of the Round Table." It was even rumoured that Gawain's sword matched that of the King's holy sword of promised victory, Excalibur. It was pretty much obvious that he was a Saber class servant as well.

Harry took a quick glance at Leo, whose expression was still somewhat stoic. He was pretty sure Leo knew of the importance of the information that he just gave to Harry, and that he was going to be at a disadvantage, but he seemed to be pretty unconcerned about it. In fact, it seemed he didn't even feel the need to conceal info at all.

He thought he can win. He thought that the moment he was born, he could control anything and that everything WILL be controlled by him.

Saber had gasped once again, this time Harry couldn't resist glancing in her direction. Something Leo did not miss.

"I take it your servant had a reaction to Gawain." Leo stated. "Judging from this I can safely say that your servant most likely knew Gawain in life, enough to react at his mere presence and his name means they knew him personally, well that certainly narrows it down. Thank you, you've given me a useful hint."

Harry gulped again, he didn't know Saber's identity, but blowing her cover to Leo this early could be disastrous even if Harry knew Gawain's identity.

"Because of this information it's only fair that I give you something in return." Leo continued. "I'll give you three favours in the future as long as they are within reason, of course."

It was strange; Leo just seemed to be too nice to Harry for Harry's liking. But three favors was stretching it.

"Well then, I must take my leave. I hope to see you survive into the next round, and that we may have a fair fight as well."

Turning his back on them, Leo walked away, with Gawain following suit. Harry just noticed this at that moment, but Gawain seemed not to want to take on a spirit form.

"Mongrel." Archer clicked her tongue. "But when compared to that Matou boy, I would say he is not insufferable. Well, he should provide some entertainment to me while you and Saber rip his servant apart."

"Was that…Leo?"

The voice of Rin Tohsaka caused Harry to spin around. "I knew one of the Harway's would be here, but the scion of the family himself?"

Rin had a glare of absolute hatred on her face.

"The power of the holy grail… I guess the Plutocrats of Europe see it to be a threat in the SERAPH." Rin shook her head. "Oh well, what was borrowed on Earth would be repaid in heaven. Still, my prowess as a magus completely outdoes his!"

She then rounded on Harry.

"And you!" She yelled. "You owe me for the other day, so you better have some way to make it up to me or else!"

Harry raised his hands, now was his chance to set his plan into motion.

"I happen to have a way to do that." Harry replied. "Let's go to the rooftop and I'll show you if you can make sure no one spies on us."

"That's fine, seeing as it's painfully obvious you can't do it, but this better be good." Rin said, there was enthusiasm in her voice but she was hiding it well.

With that the two went to the roof and Rin set up barriers to make sure no one could hear them.

"Be careful, master, this is a dangerous game you play." Saber warned.

"So what do you plan to do?" Rin demanded.

"Listen, I know items are a commodity around here." Harry began. "So I figured I could make it up to showing you something. I can duplicate any item you want, healing items, codecasts, anything. It has a limitation though, it only lasts half as long as the original so if you asked me to duplicate bread for example that goes bad in four days, the copy would go bad in two days. Do you follow me?"

Rin seemed to think for a second before withdrawing a shiny red ruby from her pocket.

"Prove it, duplicate this." Rin commanded forcefully. "That limitation shouldn't matter concerning this."

This was not what Harry was expecting, but he shrugged and withdrew his wand and placed it on the ruby.

"_Geminio._"

With that another ruby came into existence, right next to the original. Rin picked it up and examined it.

"It's visually flawless, I guess I'll see how it performs later." Rin said, slightly happier. "But one copy doesn't make this right, you'll do this copying for me until I decide I've been repaid for the damage you did to my reputation."

"Alright, that's fine." Harry agreed, Rin had walked right into his trap even if she didn't know it. "Now I have a question for you, when I spoke to Leo, he said his last name like I should have heard of it and you talked about a plutocracy. What does that mean?"

Rin sighed and face palmed before launching into her explanation.

"Leo is the current heir to the Harweys who own sixty percent of the world's wealth and control most of the world." Rin explained. "Basically, he's going to be king of the world if he gets the grail, I'm here to oppose them and hopefully dash their dreams of a stagnant world for good."

Harry and Rin talked about the Harweys a bit more for a while before Harry decided to leave, and descended to the second floor. He was British and dammit it was the second floor to him, not the third floor.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Ah, young Master." A familiar voice called out to Harry as he stepped onto the school's ground floor.

Turning, Harry quickly recognised Father Kotomine, the priest clad in his usual dark robes as his eyes watched the young man with amusement in his eyes.

"I trust that you are settling yourself in well?" He asked with a malicious smile.

"Considering everything, as well as can be." Harry answered cautiously.

"Hmm, I note that you already have a cipher key in your possession." He replied, closing his eyes momentarily. "That is a good enough sign already: with the number of other Masters that have still failed to collect their keys, I can only conclude that the preliminary round of this Tournament was simply... insufficient."

Harry kept his thoughts to himself, he didn't want to end up making things worse for himself. For all he knew, Father Kotomine could have had something planned to make Harry's life more difficult, it was no secret from the NPCs that the Seraph hated him. Also for some reason he wouldn't put past the priest program to pull something even if that was not the case.

"Regardless, you should soon have the second key at this rate." The dark priest continued his spiel. "The second floor should be generated today; you should be able to find the second Trigger within it. I presume you remember what I told you about the penalty associated with failing to collect your two cipher keys?"

"Yes, it's hard to forget something like that." Harry fired back quickly.

"Good." The priest answered. "In that case, I've said my piece." With that he turned towards the entrance to the school, before stopping and readdressing Harry.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Have you set foot within the Chapel yet?"

"No, why do you ask?" He answered after a pause, wondering why he would bring this up now. Harry of course knew of the chapel but not what it was for.

Just as he thought that, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink a little as he remembered the cadaver he found on the day he became a Master in this 'Holy Grail War'.

"By now, I am certain that you've heard of the 'Specialist Contractors' that the SERAPH has allowed into the Moon Cell." He began. "Their preparations are finally complete within the Chapel. They will be able to strengthen your weakling Servants, hopefully to a level that will overcome your… inadequacies."

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY ABOUT ME?!" Archer roared in Harry's ear making him hold his ears in pain. A sound of a gauntlet impacting flesh seemed to indicate that Saber also disagreed with Archer's volume.

Harry waited for his head to stop spinning before glaring at Kotomine.

"Bastard, you did that on purpose." Harry stated angrily.

Kotomine simply grinned in response to the statement, not confirming it nor really denying it.

_'_The Chapel.'Those words echoed in Harry's mind once again, Harry knew where the building was of course, when got restless at night he had found himself in the garden and had seen the chapel. But the doors were always locked preventing entry.

"Regardless, the System's jurisdiction doesn't extend through that building, a 'requirement' of the strengthening process." The priest continued, ignoring him. "Still, be aware that any excessive modifications may have unintended… consequences to your end-performance."

"Right, well thanks." Harry said still annoyed at the priest.

With that he made a mental note to go there immediately after this; he had no intention of leaving his Servants' abilities as they were, after all he needed all the advantages he could get after all he didn't want to find out what would happen if he lost even one of his servants. Harry wouldn't put it past the Seraph to try and delete him if he lost even one battle regardless of having another servant ready to fight.

"Very well, I've said my piece." The priest nodded, before giving a smile. "Go forth and slaughter to your heart's content." With his farewell said, he exited the school building, completely ignoring the suspicious glances the other Masters, and even some NPC's, were giving him.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I hate that guy." Harry said forcefully, still trying to get the ringing from Archer's yell out of his ears.

"When this war is over I swear I will find that mongrel wherever his program hides in the Moon Cell and tear him LIMB FROM-" Archer's rant was cut off by a clunk of metal hitting flesh again.

"Enough, Archer." Saber came to the rescue again. "Your ranting will get us nowhere, now master let us go to the church and get these alterations that Kotomine spoke of."

Archer apparently having had enough of being hit on the head simply sighed and agreed. On the way a teacher identified as Taiga had stopped and asked them about her missing kendo sword. Harry returned it to her and she asked him to look out for tangerines in the arena, promising something for the private room if they found them and gave them to her.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The three had quickly passed through the right corridor of the school, emerging in the beautifully tended garden tucked away in the cavity of the U-shaped school building. The ornate fountain at its centre sprayed out drops of liquid crystal within the dimming light of late noon sun that bathed the school, adding a sense of luxury and serenity to the area.

And there, past the fountain, hidden amongst a grove of trees, stood the white Chapel. With its black tiled roof contrasting sharply with its whitewashed walls and beautiful, vibrantly-coloured stained-glass windows, Harry could scarcely believe such a beautiful place could just sit just outside what was essentially a warzone.

Now, the Master and his two invisible Servants stood in front of its towering wooden doors, the dark, hard wood giving a clear sense of isolation, almost as though the building wasn't entirely part of the virtual world that this war taking place in.

Harry remembered Father Kotomine's words. Just thinking of that, and his warning of 'excessive modifications' was enough to make him want to turn around and leave immediately. Still, the thought of leaving his Servants in their weakened state prevented him from doing so.

Instead, he took a deep breath and gently placed his hands on the wooden doors, pushing them open and taking a few steps in.

The sudden change in brightness caused him to freeze up slightly after a few steps, the heavy doors closing behind him with a _creak_. The eerie silence didn't help either as his eyes slowly identified the pews in the dim light: All organized, all empty.

And just as he was getting used to the dark ambience, he heard the small whir of a machine as a sudden flash of colour forced his eyes to wince shut, a few seconds passing as he stood like a deer in headlights before he could open them again with his arm shading his eyes. Now he could see the entirety of the Chapel interior, the bright light from before clearly illuminating the area.

The inside of the Chapel was large, the wooden pews to his right and left facing forwards and going on for at least six rows. The solid stone walls on the far side of the pews looked almost brand new; the place had an ancient, almost solemn atmosphere about it. Below Harry noticed that he was standing on a dark red carpet, leading up to the area just before the pews; an elevated area covered with a carpet of brighter red.

And there, just before the altar where a Vicar should be, was something that definitely did not belong there.

Floating above an antique, wooden table was a bright blue cube, slowly circling in a clockwise direction. And circling around it in turn were two purple rings, with what Harry could make out as small lines of code running along their surfaces.

And sitting on opposite sides of this single table, clearly illuminated by the cube and its rings, were two young women.

One of the two sported bright, fiery red hair that reached down to the floor, just about the same height of the chair that she sat on. This contrasted sharply with her black hoodie, which again was in stark contrast with the white trousers and sneakers she wore. And set within her pale face were two sets of piercing ruby-coloured eyes that watched him intently, as though he were staring into a fire waiting to happen.

In stark contrast, her partner from across the table was far more stoic, like a statue. She held a cigarette in her mouth, giving her a strange sense of maturity that was emphasised by the stylish frilled purple shirt she wore that matched well with her white trousers and high-heeled boots. She sported short blue hair, with only her long forelocks reaching much more than a few inches to touch the tip of her square-rimmed glasses. And from behind those stared a set of ice-blue eyes set within a pale face.

_'_I'm going to take a wild guess._' _He thought to himself as he stood, returning their stares uncomfortably._ '_And say that they're the 'Specialist Contractors' that Kotomine was talking about.'

"Hey there, welcome to the Chapel." The woman with red hair spoke first after a few moments, breaking the silence as she gave a smile. "My name's Aoko Aozaki. You're here for an Alteration, correct?"

"Hmm, you're the one the Seraph was ranting about aren't you?" The woman with blue hair spoke up now as she removed her cigarette from her mouth to speak. "What did the Seraph call you again? … Hmm, odd, I can't remember the last time I forgot something. Well, either way, with a test subject like you such minor details don't matter. A Master that manages to summon two Servants _and_ manages to get the Seraph to rant to whomever or whatever will listen is certainly worth keeping an eye on."

Archer chuckled to herself clearly finding amusement in the Seraph's frustration.

'_Test subject?!_' Harry's eyes widened in shock as he tried to stop himself from taking a step backwards instinctively, it didn't stop his heart from speed up though. _'_I'm guessing the Seraph was more frustrated with me than I thought.'

"Still, welcome to the Eden of the East." The blue-haired woman continued. "I am Touko Aozaki; I assume you're here for an Alteration of the Soul?" By the way she spoke, Harry could help but feel as though she was completely ignoring her partner's introduction earlier.

It was almost as though the three of them were having two separate conversations.

"Alteration of the Soul?" Harry couldn't hold his thoughts to himself as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?" Aoko Aozaki asked. "You don't know what an Alteration is, yet you still came here anyway? Amateur."

"Alterations of the Soul?" Touko Aozaki asked, again completely ignoring her partner. "Hmm, simply put, a Master's profile is linked to their Servant's profile. Your strength is their strength, but sometimes the link can be weakened or closed for one reason or another. Alterations of the Soul allow Masters to reopen and strengthen that link via the use of data you've collected from the programs in the Arena."

"Er.." Harry was completely lost now.

"Well, it's like my sister said." Aoko Aozaki cut into Harry's confusion impatiently. "My job is to basically perform Alterations to help strengthen your Servants to their full potential."

'Their full potential?' Harry thought to himself 'So that means that they haven't been able to use their full potential up until now?"

"You get the gist of it, right?" Aoko Aozaki continued. "If you want to do an Alteration, let me know. And as for _that_ useless creature over there-" She jerked her head to the woman across the table from her. "She's totally useless, like 8-track tapes, the C:/ prompt or BSODs."

"And you're just about as useful as dirt." Touko Aozaki replied, scoffing. "Actually, no, you're worse than that, at least dirt can do its job properly! Don't screw up or the Moon Cell will come down on you… again."

"Tch!" Her sister clicked her tongue in frustration and crossed her arms, looking away pointedly. "How many times do I have to tell you that it was the Master's fault… that time! The link strength between him and his Servant was already near maximum anyway, so he asked me to do some quasi-legal Alterations!"

'So that was probably what Kotomine was referring to.' Harry thought to himself as he watched their verbal fight unfold.

"Laugh all you want now." The woman said as she took a quick puff of her cigarette. "But it wouldn't be funny to the one who lost because of your towering incompetence." Turning back to Harry, she waved her cigarette in the air in his direction.

"Listen well, boy." She continued speaking as the cigarette smoke drifted into the air. "If you value your life, do _not_ put any trust in that -thing's- so-called 'Special Services'. The only thing I'd ever let her do is standard Alterations of the Soul, and not a single line of code more!"

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it." Aoko said, throwing her arms up in exasperation, apparently not willing to fight her over the point now. "Either way, I don't think a Master like you'd be willing to go down that road just yet, am I right?"

Harry thought about it but the words of the voice from the servant summoning chamber echoed through his mind. _'Oh, what's this? Another master... or is it two? Somehow you are two people at once.'_

"Two people at once." Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Touko asked with annoyance.

"Could you do a scan of me?" Harry asked Aoko.

"And why would you want that?" She asked in turn.

"In the summoning chamber the voice said that I was two people at once and it gave me two servants as a result, could you scan my soul to see what it meant?" Harry explained his request.

"Sure I can-" Aoko began.

"Did you not hear me, boy?" Touko cut in. "I thought I said not to trust her."

"I know." Harry fired back, ignoring the glare he was getting for his tone. "But I have to know what this means, please."

"Alright, it's your funeral Touko replied with exasperation backing down.

A bright column of light surrounded Harry as Aoko began typing away on a holographic keyboard with a screen just above it.

"Ok, now just hold still for a sec." Aoko mumbled, now concentrating on the screen.

The seconds ticked by until a bleeping came from the screen and a red triangle with an exclamation point inside it popped up.

"What the…How can this be?" Aoko asked.

"What, how can what be?" Touko asked her sister without an insult surprisingly.

"This kid has a part of someone else's soul lodged inside him." Aoko answered.

"That's impossible, check again." Touko shot back.

"I have and I've triple checked and double checked again, he has a part of someone else's soul inside him, a seventh of it to exact."

'A seventh of someone's soul? There's only one person that it could belong to.' Harry thought to himself as the column of light faded away.

"Voldemort." Harry said out loud.

"What does _flight from death_ have to do with anything?" Touko asked.

"That's the person who that fragment belongs to." Harry replied.

"Well, I can get rid of it if you want me too but it'll be painful." Aoko warned him.

Harry contemplated having it removed, but another thought passed across his mind.

"Would a fragment like that know what the original knew?" Harry asked.

The sisters looked at each other before Touko decided to answer.

"Well, in theory it's sort of like taking a picture." She explained. "The fragment would know what this Voldemort knew right up until the moment of its creation and if there's a link to the main soul then it might receive updates of info, but it looks like the connections too weak for it to maintain that link at the moment so it's not getting anything now."

Harry thought hard for a few minutes letting the information sink in before coming to a decision.

"Can you give me what this thing knows and then get rid of it?" Harry asked.

"No." Aoko shook her head in a negative "To get this knowledge I'd have to fuse it with your soul completely, you'd get its knowledge, its memories but you wouldn't fully be _you_ ever again, you would take on some of this person's traits and they would stay with you forever."

Harry thought about the warning, but realised that even if he did get home Voldemort would still be after him, having his nemesis' knowledge could give him an edge he desperately would need. And who knows, Voldemort was a genius. Having his knowledge could give him an edge in the Grail War too.

"I understand the risk." Harry replied. "And I want to do it all the same."

With that, Aoko simply sighed and a column of light surrounded Harry again. Touko was looking at Harry with renewed interest. Her sister's finger hovered over a button.

"Last chance to back out." Aoko warned.

"Do it." Harry replied.

"Alright here we go, now this is going to hurt." Aoko explained. "A lot."

Touko simply snorted and Aoko pressed the button. Harry's vision was filled with white light. It didn't just hurt a lot; Harry's whole world became pain. The seconds ticked by like hours until eventually Harry was released and fell to his knees. Saber came to his side, while Archer simply glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Master, are you ok?" Saber asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just processing all this new info, he was certainly an evil bastard, but he was a genius when it counted. Just give me time and get your Alterations done." Harry ordered.

The two servants stepped forward and the sisters set to work. Harry was still trying to catch his breath, but his energy was practically gone. Eventually the process was done and Saber helped Harry up.

"Come, let us return to the private room."

She then entered spirit form as she helped him out of the chapel and to the private room. The sisters' eyes followed them all the way.

"He's certainly a strange one." Aoko observed. "Definitely worth keeping an eye on, like you said."

"Indeed, anyone that makes the Seraph angry just by existing is someone worth observing." Touko replied. "That and it would be interesting to compare his weirdness to yours to see how you two compare with each other, but you've had years of practise so it might skew the results. Like comparing the ugliness of a baby baboon to that of an old baboon way past its prime of life, looks and ability."

Aoko let out a frustrated cry that echoed through the chapel.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Servant Stats

Saber:

**Original Stats**

Strength: B.

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Luck: B

Magic: B

**Current Stats**

Strength: D

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Luck: E

Magic: E

Archer:

**Original Stats **

Strength: B.

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Luck: B

Magic: A

**Current Stats**

Strength: E

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Luck: E

Magic: D

_AN: Wow, that was fast. I'm on fire but seriously don't get used to this.I have to say though this was my favourite chapter to write so far, especailyl consideirng the last one so boring, but it was necessary. Also, from now on slowly but surely (or as slowly but surely as I can manage anyways seeing as I'm about as subtle as a train wreck) Harry will start acting OOC. For those of you who can't figure out why I suggest you read the chapter again until you get it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Extra or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Extra fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**A big thanks to Lost Idea Alchemist for editing this thing for me.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**Week: 1**

**Day: 5**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry's head was still pounding as it had been all morning ever since Saber had woken him up. He'd been sleeping for fourteen hours since he'd left the chapel at about six PM yesterday, according to her. Having Aoko integrate what Harry now knew was a Horcrux into him had given Harry nearly all of Voldemort's knowledge.

But the problem was it was all scattered about in his mind, random spells, rituals and some of Voldemort's more depraved acts violently shoved themselves into Harry's memory forcing him to involuntarily recall them at inconvenient times. Like when he was eating breakfast he recalled something particularly gruesome which had caused Harry to heave and be unable to finish eating.

Harry spent a few moments cleaning himself up and cursing Voldemort for his damned fear of dying. It turns out that even after he learned about Horcruxes from his potions professor, Voldemort spent some time researching other ways to stay alive just in case. Many of them were extremely gruesome but had ultimately failed, in fact it turns out one such method required the corpse of a freshly killed baby. Voldemort had planned to use Harry's body in order to initiate the ritual, the night he attacked. Obviously it had failed because of his mother's protection, which Voldemort after jumping from host to host for ten years had spent his time researching to see how he could avoid it again.

Eventually he had found a tome that described the protection. The charm was ancient magic, powerful enough to deflect even the killing curse. However, it had two requirements.

First, the one who intended to sacrifice themselves must have unconditional love for the person they wished to save. Second, in order for the protection to form, the sacrificing person had to be given the option to live, but consciously choose death.

The second requirement was especially essential to the charm otherwise what happen to Harry would be occurring left and right. This was why his father James Potter's death did not confer magical protection on Lily and Harry; because Voldemort was dead set upon killing James and thus never gave him an opportunity to choose to save himself. Lily, on the other hand, was offered the chance to step aside because Voldemort had promised Severus Snape that he would not kill her unless she got in his way. Her conscious refusal to comply with Voldemort's demand was why the unusually strong magical protection was conferred upon Harry.

This was not even the best part; no, Harry wasn't all that surprised Snape was a Death Eater. No, it was not all that surprising considering how much he seemed to hate Harry. The best part of it all was that there was a prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort. What Snape heard went like this: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies'._

That was all Snape heard as he was thrown of the pub when the barman caught him eavesdropping.

What this meant ultimately was that, while Voldemort did murder his parents and he would pay for it, Snape was responsible for Voldemort turning his attention to them and desiring to murder them. Snape was ultimately responsible for everything that had been wrong with Harry's life, growing up in a cupboard under the stairs, being the Dursleys' personal scapegoat, doing their cooking, cleaning, and gardening, being chased and tormented by Dudley and his gang and more. The Dursleys would pay in time for their treatment of Harry; they'd **COWER IN FEAR AS HE MADE THEM EAT THEIR OWN ENTRAILS**. What was that? Yes, he hated the Dursleys but that line of thought was not like Harry at all.

Anyway, it could all be traced back to that **cowardly pig's** depraved lust for his mother. Snape would pay when Harry got back, but only after he'd dealt with Voldemort. When he got his hands on Snape he'd **DISEMBOWEL HIM AND BURN HIS INSIDES WITH FIENDFYRE**.

There it was again, this time Harry was now certain that Voldemort's vengeful personality was already starting to bleed into Harry's own, and it was happening quickly if these thoughts were any indication. Thankfully there was something that could help Harry: Occlumency, the art of protecting the mind. It also required that one control one's emotions and the only way to do this was with constant meditation while clearing your mind.

But unfortunately Harry didn't know the first thing about meditation and Voldemort's knowledge was floating about aimlessly. The only things Harry knew now were because they were relevant to Voldemort himself and had been the first things to drift into the fore of Harry's mind.

But what would really come in handy was Legilimency. Now, to say Legilimency was mere mind reading was an insult to it. It was far more than that. With it, one could not only access memories and thoughts, but with enough skill influence the thoughts of others, implanting suggestions and commands, even possession was not beyond a skilled Legilimens. But the most interesting part of Legilimency was something Voldemort had toyed with, but had not used often because it took too much time: the ability to change who a person is, essentially you could mold your worst enemy on the mental level into your most loyal follower. But it had several drawbacks, first it required great precision with Legilimency to do. It was like surgery, one had to be delicate and patient. Second, depending on the strength of a person's character and their willpower, it could take weeks to months or even years to complete the procedure properly, leaving it incomplete risked the person reverting back to who they were.

Voldemort had tried this procedure on one Regulus Arcturus Black. Unfortunately, Voldemort had not completed the procedure and Regulus's return to his old self and his betrayal of Voldemort was ultimately triggered by the house elf Kreacher to whom he was attached. The same house elf Voldemort had left to die after using him to test the defences on his locket Horcrux in the cave.

Voldemort had promptly given up on this particular method, deeming it too risky and time consuming for his tastes. To Harry it was obvious that Voldemort lacked a fundamental understanding of the bonds that humans could form with creatures, people, and even objects. Dumbledore was right about one thing, Voldemort had never loved, nor had he experienced friendship in his life and thus couldn't grasp either concept.

This was a major weakness; many of his followers only followed him out of coercion, lust for power, cowardice or fear. Only a small few actually fanatically believed in his cause and many of them were deranged from all the inbreeding that their families had done over the centuries to keep their blood 'pure'.

Ultimately Voldemort couldn't care less for blood purity. He had two main desires; to live forever and to rule the world with himself and wizardkind on top. His hatred of his father's abandonment of him and his mother had led to Voldemort despising muggles, as Voldemort came to a conclusion that his father had abandoned them because he found out his mother was a witch.

Honestly Harry couldn't bring himself to hate Voldemort for lumping all muggles in the same category as his father, after all Voldemort's childhood in the orphanage was better than what Harry's had been like with the Dursleys, **WHICH THEY WOULD SUFFER FOR**.

This brought Harry back to his main problem, if Voldemort's most irrational thoughts kept bleeding into Harry's own thoughts like this, then it might cause him to make a decision that could cost him his life and in this Grail War there were no second chances.

Harry was snapped out of his pondering by a familiar voice.

"Master." Saber said, breaking Harry out of his thinking. "Are you ok? You were very drained when I brought you back last night."

"Well, physically I'm fine." Harry replied while holding his head. "But bits of that evil bastard's personality are already bleeding into my own, at this rate it's only a matter of time before I totally lose my cool and make a major mistake. I need to do something about this now or our performance will take a nosedive."

All through the conversation Archer had not taken her crimson eyes off of Harry. His emerald eyes met her crimson ones and she held his gaze captive for several seconds, temporarily taking his mind off his mental crisis. There was a great deal of amusement in them, with a slight hint of interest. She then closed her eyes and mumbled something under her breath.

Whatever she said Saber heard and glared at Archer, who simply grinned at the servant of the sword a predatory grin and said something to her counterpart that Harry did not hear. Whatever was said, Saber took exception to it as her face turned red and-

*THUNK*

Archer's face met Saber's gauntleted fist yet again. Or it would have if Archer had not grabbed the fist at the last second, twisted Saber's arm around and gently brought the knight into Archer's embrace. Saber protested to this treatment rather loudly.

"Release me at once you pig!" Saber demanded just below shouting volume.

"Saber, I think after all we've been through together-"

"WE HAVE ONLY BEEN CONTRACTED TO OUR MASTER FOR FOUR DAYS!" Saber yelled, struggling against Archer's grip.

"-I believe that my great efforts against Rider the other day-"

"YOU BARELY DID ANYTHING, YOU SIMPLY USED YOUR GATE FOR THE ENTIRE BATTLE!"

"-Deserves a reward, after all I am fighting for our master-"

Archer's free right hand began to roam across Saber's body, mostly around the armoured chest area.

"YOU STATED THAT THIS WAS SIMPLY A ONE-OFF AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU NEVER HAD ANY INTENTION OF FIGHTING IN THE FIRST PLACE, IF THE ENEMY MASTER AND HIS SERVANT HADN'T INSULTED YOU THEN I'D BE DOING THIS MYSELF WHICH I WILL BE WHEN THIS ROUND IS OVER!"

"-and as such, just give me something, even a kiss will suffice for now, we can think of bedding each other later-"

Archer's hand roamed away from Saber's chest and eventually it found purchase in an area with little armour and more cloth. Her hand was quick to squeeze this undefended part of Saber's anatomy, known to some as the Gluteus Maximus.

Saber froze up for a second before her red face was no longer flustered or embarrassed. No, her mood had changed, she had skipped anger and fury and moved straight to enraged. She was quick to make her displeasure with Archer known, firstly by breaking free from Archer and gripping her arm with an unnatural strength even for a servant.

"HOW DARE YOU HANDLE ME LIKE THAT, YOU EGOTISTICAL, SELF-CENTRED, VAIN, LAZY-"

With every word Saber's grip on Archer's arm seemed to increase, to the point where a slight wince was showing on her face.

"-NARCISSISTIC, HEDONISTIC, SYBARITIC, GREEDY, DEPRAVED, PERVERTED SWINE!"

Harry could swear he heard something crack with each word as the wince on Archer's face became more pronounced, until Saber reached the end of her tirade at which point she used the free arm to lock Archer into her merciless and apparently inescapable grip. She then flung the golden servant over her shoulder and into the wall with such force that it seemed to crack on impact.

Archer simply grinned once more as she pulled herself out of the wall. Harry couldn't help himself anymore and burst out laughing. Both Saber and Archer looked at him as he doubled over, the amusement his two servants had brought him had driven away the dark thoughts that had run rampant through his head, and his mind was his own again for now.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Saber had suggested to Harry after he had recovered that they head back to the chapel, as the Aozaki sisters may have insight into Harry's problem. So Harry finished cleaning his clothes with magic (one of more useful non-offensive spells that Voldemort knew of) and left the private room with his two servants, both in spirit form once more.

Apparently, Harry's nemesis before he formed the Death Eaters had travelled the world in order to learn magic that simply couldn't be learnt in Britain. Some of it involved travelling lightly, this meant cleaning the clothes that he had with magic to remove dirt and keep them from smelling and repairing them when they got torn.

Voldemort, as it turned out, hated being filthy, apparently a few months before he attacked Godric's Hollow, a Death Eater had dared spill a drink over the Dark Lord and had been made to suffer for hours under the cruciatus curse, Voldemort had only stopped short of driving the fool insane simply because being insane meant that he would be unable to understand why he was suffering.

Harry decided to skip out on talking to Rin today and hurried down the stairs, quickly turning left and heading past Sakura's office which had an odd looking piece of paper of some kind on it.

Harry decided to ignore it for now and exited the building, finding himself back in the garden once again. It was as peaceful as ever with only a few masters and NPCs occupying it. Harry hadn't seen Shinji since Archer had castrated him, Harry knew of course that he had been in the library with Rin, but Archer had told him when Shinji had left so Harry could subtly reveal his powers to Rin without giving Shinji anything useful. It helped that he was an arrogant idiot who was easy to rile up, the right words had done the trick and the final blow from Rin had gotten Shinji annoyed enough to leave on his own.

Harry entered the church and once again he was greeted with the sight of the Aozaki sisters. Harry swallowed his nervousness and began approaching them, as he did his sight drifted to Aoko, a warm feeling shot through him and his thoughts began to roam, things like the glow on her face, her vibrant red hair, the way the sunlight reflected off of her ruby red eyes. **Make her his, she couldn't resist the power he had at his fingertips**.

Harry was snapped out of his reverie by the end of his train of thought. He shook his head hoping to keep the influence of Voldemort's soul at bay. Harry quickly approached and Touko glanced at him and rolled her eyes sighing with exasperation. **Insolent woman, he should teach her a lesson for daring to react in such a way in his presence. **

"Hi again." Aoko greeted cheerfully, ignoring her sister as usual. "It's a little early for another Alteration, don't you think… wait, you're not here about that soul fragment you wanted integrated, are you? Because anything that went wrong is on you, you're the one who wanted that so anything that happened is not my fault."

"No." Harry said quickly. "I know, it's just that I'm having some problems, after I woke up this morning, I expected the headache and the flashes of info and all of that, but I've been having some weird thoughts going through my head telling me to do things that just aren't things I'd do, they're getting pretty dark and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"I'm sorry, but anything that happened as a result of the integration-"

"You really are a stupid monkey." Touko insulted her, standing up with a sigh. "He's clearly having some sort of problem and you-" Touko pointed at her sister, while furiously whispering to her. "Are obligated to help him."

"What, me? Why?" Aoko demanded quietly. "He got exactly what he asked for, the consequences of it aren't my fault!"

Touko grabbed her sister and lifted her onto her feet by the collar.

"Listen to me you idiot, if you had even a fraction of the observational skills I have you'd have known that it was dangerous to integrate a fragment of someone else's soul into a damned kid's own." Touko snapped, still gripping her sister's hoodie. "The analysis clearly showed that the soul fragment had been torn _deliberately _from the main soul, anyone depraved enough to even try that is by default someone that you should by default keep an eye on you moron."

"I'm telling you, he ask-"

Touko cut her sister off yet again, this time not with words, at least not at first, no. Aoko was cut off by a hard slap from her sister.

"Listen to me." Touko growled. "I can tell just by looking at his eyes that whoever that person was, he was malicious if not evil outright, and his personality is taking root in that kid thanks to your carelessness. I don't care that he asked for it, but you should have set up a mental partition to keep that thing inside of him at bay. But now it's already taking root, when I sighed earlier he gave a glare that gave even me shivers. On top of that the kid confirmed that that person was an 'evil bastard'. What do you think will happen if that person takes over that kid completely and wins the Holy Grail? What do you think an evil bastard who's willing to not only mutilate his own soul but shove it inside a kid to boot will do with a 'no strings' attached omnipotent wish?"

Aoko thought for a few seconds before a look for realisation dawned on her face, only then did Touko release her sister and sit back down. Aoko looked at Harry thoughtfully for a few seconds before an idea came to her.

"Alright, I think I can help you, but it won't be an instant solution." Aoko explained. "It'll require regular sessions and it'll take about a week or two of two-hour sessions every day from now on, do you understand?"

Harry simply nodded, happy that he could spend more time with her. Aoko however was oblivious and placed her hand on Harry's forehead causing that warm feeling to flood him again. As this was happening she mumbled something under her breath and a small feeling like an electric shock went through Harry, momentarily paralysing him.

Aoko began typing on her holo-screen again at a rapid pace before finally stopping and looking at Harry.

"Alright it's finished, now what I've done is put a program inside you that will search for the rogue personality elements and gather them up behind a partition." Aoko explained. "Now, this one will only be able to gather up the largest pieces, if that thing has smaller bits lying around, and it probably does, this program might not be able to get them before they take root. So you'll need to come to me every day for a couple of hours so I can set up a more precise search program to find and gently uproot these smaller fragments. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" Harry said, nodding. "But why not just set up the smaller search programs now and get it over with?"

Not that Harry was complaining of course, it gave him an excuse to continue seeing Aoko outside of the Alterations so that seemed like a win to him, Harry was just curious.

"Because what I'm trying to do is like surgery, if you put like ten tools into someone's body they'll all mess with each other and you'll end up doing more damage, it's the same principle, understand?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Alright, the program should be doing its work now, come see me again in the morning. It should be done by then and we can get on with the next part. Go on, shoo."

Harry headed towards the door as Aoko took her seat, he snuck one last glance at Aoko, turned beet red and hurried out.

Touko sighed as she watched Harry leave, only two words left her mouth.

"Cradle robber."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aoko yelled angrily.

"Take a wild guess, you shameless cougar." Touko replied coolly.

"I AM NOT A COUGAR, WHY ARE CALLING ME THINGS LIKE THIS?" Aoko demanded, her voice becoming shrill.

"I invite you to guess, you useless primate." Touko replied, quick as a whip.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

As Harry was passing the fountain after leaving the Chapel, he paused and noticed the masters and NPCs flinching away from the chapel after a woman's loud shriek of fury echoed from the chapel.

Harry decided to simply hurry on to the arena and quickened his pace, eventually reaching the arena he reached out to open the door only to be repelled by a barrier. A familiar laugh ruined his day.

"Hey there, Potter." Shinji's arrogant voice came, shattering what had been so far a relatively good day, if one didn't count the part of Voldemort's personality swimming around inside Harry's head.

"You've been hitting the Arena pretty hard, haven't you?" He asked. "I dare say you've toughened up a bit."

Shinji had apparently regained his bravado after Archer made him a eunuch.

"So this is your work then, you coward." Harry growled, he felt a dark frustration welling up inside of him.

"So you do have some brains after all." Shinji laughed, apparently proud of his 'victory' over Harry. "I know for a fact you haven't even been to second floor yet and without that second trigger you're screwed. Later, loser."

Just as Shinji was about to leave Harry felt his rage take over. He stood up let out an animalistic growl. Shinji turned around and seeing the look on Harry's face backed off a little.

"Y-you stay back, you'll be penalized if you start a fight on the campus." Shinji warned him, trying and pathetically failing to appear brave.

Harry, while he was angry at Shinji, the other master was not his target. No, the current target of his fury was the barrier. Enraged, frustrated and generally sick of the current situation Harry flew at the arena door and grabbed at the barrier that blocked it.

Surprisingly to all parties, his hands not only found purchase on the obstructive programme, but the barrier itself instead of simply repelling Harry as it should, became visible and continued to try and keep him out of the arena.

"Master, stop this at once." Saber's worried voice ordered "We can find another way past this smug fool's barrier; you will only harm yourself by doing this."

"Try as much as you like, you'll never break my impenetrable barrier like that." Shinji said with slightly less confidence than before.

Harry simply ignored them and continued to rage and tug at the barrier. After a few moments a single crack formed in the barrier causing Shinji's confidence to abandon him.

"W-what t-the hell? How are you doing this?" Shinji demanded. "You can't just crack a barrier program like this, not only is it absurd but it's impossible to boot."

Harry didn't respond at first, only after two more cracks formed did he begin to talk.

"It will take more than cheap tricks to hold me down."

More cracks formed.

"It will take more than barriers to hold me down."

The cracks began to increase in number, they were forming a spiderweb-like shape across the barrier. Not that Harry was unscathed either, burns were starting to form on his hands rather quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked, now completely scared.

"I am a Master in this War and Archer, even though it's for her own reasons, has fought for me, despite my disadvantages, and if I let something as a simple as a barrier make me lose her battle by disqualification, then I am not worthy of being called her master." Harry spoke even as the barrier began groaning and straining to stay in place. "And I will NOT allow my worth as a master to be called into question-"

Bolts of electricity shot across the barrier, which trembled and shook as it tried to stay where it was.

"**BY A THIRD-RATE COWARD LIKE YOU!**" Harry roared and gave one final mighty pull, causing the barrier to shatter and fade away leaving the arena door unobstructed.

Harry began breathing deeply and turned around to give Shinji a dark glare which caused the cowardly master to scurry away as fast as his legs would take him. After Shinji had run away, Harry opened the elevator door and set it to take him to the second level of the arena.

By the time Harry arrived into the second level of the arena, he had caught his breath and calmed down. Saber had finished lecturing him about how foolish it was of him to be so reckless with Shinji's barrier. Smoke was rising from the burn marks now present on Harry's hands but he ignored them, he could have Sakura check them out tomorrow and they didn't hurt so badly that it was a great distraction but it made holding things a challenge.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

As Archer had said it was more impressive than the first level, it gave the impression of being underwater and was made more realistic by the wrecks of ships scattered about.

Harry decided that time was of the essence and continued on down the pathway. Surprisingly there were no enemy programs in the way, not even one guarding a switch that de-activated a barrier blocking the way. Saber was quick to tell him that the arena sometimes had barriers like this in it to make the arena more challenging for Masters.

After another silent journey downwards along the path, the trio arrived on a platform before they had to turn right to continue, but they found themselves confronted by a single enemy, a green bull-like creature that the terminal identified as a CLUSTER HORN.

"There is no way that it's this easy." Archer said, sending a distrustful look at the bull-like creature which seemed ready to charge.

"And what makes you say that, Archer?" Saber asked, gripping her invisible sword.

"Because after spending so much time dealing with the Seraph, if there's one thing I've learned by now, its that if there's only one enemy then there's something wrong because there's bound to be-" Archer was cut off by a snorting, causing the trio to turn around.

They were greeted by the sight of nearly fifty CLUSTER HORNS.

"-more." Archer deadpanned.

"You jinxed us." Saber accused.

"I certainly did not." Archer denied. "It was obvious that this was going to happen, I simply pointed it out sooner rather than later."

The CLUSTER HORNS seemed to split into two groups and all prepared to charge.

"Enough, you take the ones on the left." Saber commanded. "The ones on the right are mine."

"Very well" Archer said, preparing her weapons from the Gate of Babylon.

"Master, I will need another prana infusion later, I fear I will have to be less conservative with my Prana Burst." Saber explained.

"That's fine, just don't die on me." Harry replied.

"And leave you alone with her?" Saber snorted, jamming a thumb at Archer. "Not a chance."

With that, Saber leapt into battle gracefully cutting down her foes with speed and power like she had when Harry first seen her battle in the arena.

"I take exception to that." Archer interjected with a slightly disbelieving tone, firing her weapons into the now stampeding CLUSTER HORNS, cutting them down like wheat.

Harry was broken out of his amazement when he suddenly whipped around seeing the first CLUSTER HORN charging at him. Seeing as Archer and Saber were occupied, Harry whipped his wand out.

"C_onfringo!_"

The CLUSTER HORN exploded, leaving no trace of its existence.

"Not bad for a non-servant, I suppose." Archer commented. "You're the first master I know of to have destroyed an enemy program without his servants' aid"

Soon the battle ended with his two servants levelling up once again. They continued down the path and reached a fork in the road. Harry chose to follow the path to the right, which eventually came to a dead end. He looked around and noticed the wreck nearby had an item folder on it. Harry went as close to the wreck as the wall would allow and began to feel around until his hand feel through the wall.

Harry took a tentative step forward and his foot landed on a solid piece of pathway that was previously invisible. It was a hidden pathway, he realised, and continued towards the wreck, when he set foot on it he opened the item folder to find…oranges?

"I believe those are the Tangerines the NPC wanted." Saber informed him.

Harry, having never seen Tangerines before, simply took her word for it and put them in his pack. With that over and done with, Harry and his two servants doubled back along the path and took the path to the left this time. They encountered resistance but nothing too major and eventually they found another herd of CLUSTER HORNS blocking the way. Apparently they were guarding another item folder as well as the exit.

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the item folder held the trigger that he needed to proceed to the elimination battle with Shinji. Apparently Archer had run out of patience and simply decimated the CLUSTER HORN herd with her Gate of Babylon before casually walking up to the item folder, withdrawing the trigger and tossing it to Harry who deftly caught it and stowed it away in his pack along with the other trigger which resided in there.

With their work for the day done, the Master and his two servants left the arena intent on heading to the private room for some much needed rest.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Saber had received the much needed Prana infusion from her master promptly tiring him out and causing him to flop down onto his bed and close his eyes. Saber and Gilgamesh had watched their boy master go to sleep and had slipped out into the hall in spirit form, conversing as they did so.

"What is your game, Gilgamesh?" Saber asked.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear Saber?" Gilgamesh queried back.

"Earlier in the morning when our master was in that dark state of mind, you deliberately sought to infuriate me knowing how I would react, why would you do that? Especially seeing as you stopped when our master started laughing. You gain nothing from making another happy so what is it you are after, you scoundrel?"

"I saw something worthwhile in him when he was willing to take that part of his enemy into himself despite the risk, and again when he shattered that barrier again ignoring the risk, and again when he destroyed that enemy program despite it being more likely to kill him than he it." Gilgamesh explained. "To tell the truth, I don't really know myself, perhaps it was a passing whim, but either way I do know that I would have been proud to have our master as a subject in my kingdom."

Saber was silent before she spoke up again.

"A passing whim? Preposterous, you have never done anything for another that did not benefit you somehow, making a fool of yourself is a completely out of character show of generosity on your part." Saber pointed out, suspicion colouring her voice. "So I ask again, what do you stand to gain from this?"

"And I reply to you, nothing." Gilgamesh replied gently. "Make no mistake, after I have obliterated Rider, I will take part in no more battles. I wish to see how far our master will go with only you as his sword, King of Knights. But believe what you wish, what I have told you is the truth. Whether you wish to believe it or not is your prerogative."

With that, Gilgamesh walked back into the private room, leaving Saber staring up at the virtual moon that hung in the night sky.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

_AN: Well, if I keep this up, you won't believe me when I say that you'll have to wait a while for the next chapter. Well, peace out for now, everyone._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Extra or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Extra fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**A big thanks to Lost Idea Alchemist for editing this thing for me.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**Week: 1**

**Day: 6**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Shinji Matou was panicking; he'd spent the night since yesterday looking through the logs and sensor data of his barrier from yesterday to see what kind of program Potter had used to break it open like he did.

So far all of his efforts had turned up nothing, all of his logs indicated that the barrier had come under attack by an unknown energy and the barrier was unsuited to keeping it out, and when combined with the physical force that Potter had used, the barrier was strained beyond its limits and had simply been destroyed.

Shinji had one thing going for him; he knew the identity of the servant Potter was going to use in the elimination battle thanks, though he was loath to admit it, to Rider. The only problem was that the Servant he was facing was Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes; one of, if not _the most_ powerful servant in the war. Shinji had been on the receiving end of her Gate of Babylon which contained not only the originals of every Noble Phantasm but the origins of human wisdom, this meant that if the idea of something has been conceived by a human then it would be in her vault. That meant that it did not even have to be _made_ to be in her vault.

In short, unless Shinji could do something fast he was royally screwed. That gate had turned Rider's Golden Hind into driftwood after only fifteen seconds of bombardment. Luckily, it seemed that Gilgamesh seemed to stick to using melee weapons as projectiles for whatever reason. This meant that she was not using the gate to its full capacity, so if he could come up with a strategy to defend against those weapons and get a killing blow in he could win. The only problem was that these weapons were Noble Phantasms and some were bound to have abilities that prevented them from missing their target.

According to some files Shinji had dug up after doing some hacking hoping to find some weakness to exploit, Gilgamesh should have been confined to the Far Side of the Moon Cell and banned from being summoned into the Near Side Grail War because she was too powerful. But somehow Potter had completely ignored this blatant rule and it seemed as though the Seraph either couldn't or wouldn't do anything about it.

All of this led to one conclusion: Potter wasn't human. Shinji had heard rumours of special super AI's that were being developed by the Harwey's military industrial complex as well as their enemies that possessed unparalleled hacking capabilities well beyond that of even the greatest human hackers. So Potter had to be a super AI that had been uploaded to the Moon Cell. Even if he wasn't a super AI he definitely wasn't human, he had to be some sort of monster, it was the only other logical conclusion.

Shinji had decided he would power up his servant later by hacking the arena to generate treasure. Shinji had discovered that Gilgamesh's stats were powered down even further than normal servants, currently all except her Magic which was currently D, were at the E rank. So Shinji still stood a slight chance of winning, apparently there was a servant capable of defeating Gilgamesh in a fight but he was unavailable to Shinji now, mostly because of the one servant per master rule. Which Potter had again managed to flout.

Shinji got back to work going through Gilgamesh's profile hoping to find some weakness that he could exploit in order to defeat the King of Heroes, all while trying to keep Rider motivated which was a feat in and of itself.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The program known widely as Seraph was having a terrible day. For some reason it had been experiencing a severe lag in several critical run times within its code. So it took more resources to get its job done. A request had been sent off for a diagnostic and repair code but had been denied repeatedly by the Higher Processes. This meant it had to prioritise important issues in order to keep the War running smoothly and the boy Harry Potter was no helping at all.

Something about his biology drained ambient energy from his surroundings including the Reality Marbles and converted it into something similar to Prana but not exactly Prana. So it had to shore up the reality Marbles energy reserves which took careful regulation and more processing power. Of course the 'not Prana' that leaked out from the boy did additional damage to the Reality Marbles that the Seraph had to repair in real time in order to keep the war running smoothly. This of course took up a huge amount of resources which put more strain on the Seraph. It had made a request for help with this issue but again the High Process denied the request.

All in all, the Seraph was ready to tear its metaphorical hair out in frustration. It had discovered not a few seconds ago that in addition to afore mentioned problems with the run times, several stray bits of code were acting erratically. If this was not fixed soon the Seraph would be shut down and its replacement would be activated and take over management of the war in its place. A repair code request was repeatedly denied by the Higher Processes which seemed to insist that nothing was wrong.

The reply to its latest request had forced the Seraph to stop sending repair code requests. The Higher processes had replied asking if the Seraph needed to be de-activated, so the Seraph had stopped out of fear of deletion. It could help but wonder if the Higher Processes were entirely functional themselves, it had stopped this line of thought immediately it was impossible for the Higher Processes to be anything less than perfect…wasn't it?

As these things were thought by the Seraph it swore it heard a girlish giggle echo through the black void area that it currently resided in. There was nothing else here that was impossible, it was probably more of the Seraphs code malfunctioning, something else that needed fixing, just great at this rate it would be lucky remain activated for a week before it was replaced by the backup program unless Seraph thought of something fast, but the increasing strain on Seraphs systems made de-activation seem more and more like it was inevitable instead of a mere possibility.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Deep within the area known as the abyss BB was keeping herself busy. Having seen what Harry had done to that barrier had only made her feelings for him stronger, but she was concerned when the day earlier he had integrated that soul fragment into himself. Thankfully though, the Aozaki sisters seemed to have a viable solution in place: using a program to confine the rogue personality behind a mental partition and use smaller programs later to uproot surviving smaller fragments.

Well, if it wasn't enough, she'd step in herself, though hopefully she would have no need to until the Seraph was out of the way. While she did have control of the Higher Processes the Seraph could still potentially alert the system to her presence, in which case the Moon Cell would perform a complete self-diagnostic which she couldn't allow at this moment in time, if it discovered her now when it was so early it would use all of its digital resources to destroy her. So in the interests of both self-preservation and furthering her plans, the Seraph had to go into permanent retirement. With it out of the way she could and would have the power of the Grail itself at her disposal.

Thanks to Harry's Portkey she had been inspired to use the higher processes to see if other Moon Cells existed and an alternate Moon Cell did exist in another universe similar to this one with one big exception, Magecraft had _not_ died out and it was form this alternate Moon Cell that she was able to access some important servant data, but not only in universes similar to this one but many other alternate versions of earth had their own Moon Cells. She had acquired the servant data she needed from that universe's Moon Cell and would begin modifying it for her purposes later. Also thanks to the Portkey she could also view other universes versions of Earth and humanity through the Moon Cell of that universe and had seen one world that was perfectly suited to her long term plans and she had gotten Servant data from there as well.

She wrote out an email and sent it off to an important pawn in her plans. With this information the recipient would re-act as she planned and it would set off the chain re-action that would knock the Seraph offline for good.

All she had to do now was wait; it wouldn't be long until her time came.

Meanwhile Julius B Harwey was headed to the arena when his private terminal gave off a beeping noise. He had received an email.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry was walking up to the second floor (he was still British damn it) and had found the person he wanted to talk to: the girl whose glasses he fixed the day he was running away from Rin.

He walked up to her and mentally prepared to put his plan into action.

"Hello again." Harry greeted. "We met the other day but never really got to talk properly, I'm Harry Potter and sorry again about breaking your glasses."

She turned to him with an expression of slight curiosity; otherwise her face was devoid of other emotion.

"Your apology is accepted, I am Rani VIII." She greeted back with a slight curtsey. "Ever since our first meeting, I have watched you from a distance and I ask, what are you?"

The question confused Harry, did she mean his powers or was she referring to something else?

"I'm not sure what you mean, I'm just Harry." He replied with confusion.

She was silent for a few seconds, before speaking again.

"I see you conceal yourself even now, never mind we can speak again another time."

That seemed like the end of the conversation, Harry was more confused than before. He couldn't tell whether he had made some progress or not but chose to honour her unspoken wish and left her alone.

'Hopefully,' Harry thought. 'I haven't screwed this up already, cause I'll need another plan to deal with Rin otherwise.'

With that Harry walked down the stairs and chose to go downstairs heading for the chapel with the intent of getting another Alteration done, along with starting his first of Aoko's sessions. Which was fine with him, the more he got to see of her the better in his opinion.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry sat down cross-legged in front of Aoko, who had finished ensuring that the program she had installed yesterday was finished with its work. The program's main job finished and the mental partition had been created so the program was removed.

Aoko had installed another smaller program inside Harry to begin the uprooting process. It could detect the smaller fragments and could put them behind the partition but it had a limited operational span hence the need for the constant appointments.

"Ok, we're done, but it turns out my program will last a bit longer than usual so come back the day after tomorrow, ok?" Aoko explained.

After her job with Harry was finished, Aoko and her sister began making the Alterations on his servants. After this was completed Harry reviewed his servant's stats on his Private Terminal.

**Saber**

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: E

Luck: E

Magic: E

**Archer**

Strength: D

Endurance: E

Agility: E

Luck: E

Magic: D

With one last glance at Aoko Harry left the chapel. This action did not go unnoticed by Touko.

"You know, if this continues I'm going to put a leash on you, it is morally and legally wrong to seduce kids." Touko chided.

"I am not seducing kids!" Aoko growled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, you ugly monkey, that you are an evil chid seductress that belongs behind bars." Touko replied, not bothering to look up from a terminal she was reading.

The time she had spent suffering her sister's attitude and constant insults has finally taken its toll and Aoko's patience had finally run its course.

"If you insult me one more time-" Aoko growled threateningly.

Touko didn't even bother to look at her sister.

"Evil, Child Seducing, Monkey"

That was it; Aoko Aozaki finally snapped and lunged at her sister.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

As Harry was going through the courtyard past the fountain, all of the NPCs and masters flinched away from the chapel as a loud shrieking was heard along with a series of crashes and bangs.

"The love of siblings at its finest." Archer commented dryly.

"Indeed." Saber agreed.

Harry looked back at the chapel and decided to speed away towards the arena for additional training.

Harry remembered the burns on his hands which hurt significantly less now. Nevertheless Saber insisted that he have Sakura check them out.

"These burns aren't that bad, this cream I'm applying should help them heal." Sakura explained with a smile. "Now please don't go doing these kinds of things to yourself, you only have one body so keep it healthy."

"I will, thank you Sakura, for everything." Harry expressed his gratitude towards the kind nurse before leaving.

'He's so nice, I wish I could have him look at me the way I look at him.' Sakura thought to herself before shaking her head in panic. 'No, if the Seraph finds out this is happening I'll be deleted and my backup won't care about survival rates of patients at all.'

A small voice echoed in the back of her mind.

'But soon we won't have to worry about the Seraph ever again and Harry will be all ours.'

"I-Is someone there?" Sakura asked.

Her only reply was a chuckling echoing throughout the office.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry also passed Taiga who he handed the Tangerines over to. She gave him a chip of some kind, apparently he need to put it inside the keypad that led to his private room and the furniture would be installed. Apparently this was a lamp, Harry simply put in his pack for now.

As he walked away from the cheerful teacher he heard someone say 'tiger' and that set the cheerful teacher of and she chased the poor master judging by his command seals down the hallway, not too differently than from when Rin chased him on the first day.

Harry arrived at the doors to arena and stood looking at Shinji and his servant talking openly. Shinji didn't notice him and Rider apparently didn't seem to care that Harry was there.

"Fools." Archer commented. "Their blatant ignorance only makes me wish to kill them that much sooner, by ignoring your presence they are disregarding me as a threat and that is another insult I will not tolerate. "

"Shinjiii..." Rider whined. "What did I say earlier? I won't work without a reward."

Shinji became annoyed.

"What? You want more Money?!" Shinji yelled indignantly. "You greedy money grubber!"

"Compliment accepted." Rider chuckled. "I'm a pirate mercenary. The brighter my pile of gold the more gusto behind my gun."

Shinji, realising he couldn't win, gave in.

"Alright, fine. Geez, just hold your horses." Shinji then activated a holo-terminal and began hacking again. After a few seconds he was done.

"There, I hacked into the arena and got it to generate more treasure so.."

That was when Rider turned towards Harry who simply met her gaze, she had complete and total amusement in her eyes as if she had planned this herself.

"Ooh. Hello there, little boy. Fancy meeting you here." She greeted with a relaxed tone with not a care in the world.

Shinji turned around panicked when he saw Harry, apparently he was still intimidated from Harry's display yesterday.

"Oh fuck, Potter!" He exclaimed with fear. "Just leave me the fuck alone god damned monster, you can't possibly be a real human, even a homunculus couldn't rip a barrier program apart like that, hell not even a servant could pull that off, not without some sort of powerful Noble Phantasm and you're neither of those."

"I am human, Shinji." Harry replied. "And neither your fear nor your words can change that."

"The fuck you are!" Shinji snapped back. "Anyway, my servant gets stronger the more she gets paid, and with the treasure I just generated on the second floor of the arena she'll be strong enough to wipe the floor with your damned King of-"

That was when Archer materialised and settled her glare on him. It was more than enough to shut the cowardly master up.

"Fuck this! Let's go get that treasure, Rider." Shinji pulled his servant into the Elevator and entered the arena.

"Let's give chase." Archer replied with a gleam in her eyes. "If anyone is getting that treasure then it will be me! It will be part of my compensation for having to deal with their filth; the other part will be their lives."

Saber sighed and the trio entered the arena.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

When they arrived they saw Shinji and Rider bolting away down the path.

"After them." Archer ordered and took off sprinting.

Harry and Saber looked at each other, shrugged and took off after the enraged golden servant. When caught up they were hot on Shinji and Rider's tails and Harry couldn't resist a dig.

"HEY SHINJI!" Harry yelled "DID YOU MANAGE TO FIX THE DAMAGE ARCHER DID TO YOUR AVATAR'S BALLS?"

Harry swore he saw Shinji shudder.

"GO FUCK YOUR SLUT OF A MOTHER POTTER!" Shinji yelled back insolently.

Now there were several things that could set Harry off, this had only increased after merging Voldemort with himself. One of these things was any sort of dig at his mother.

"SHINJI, IT'S NOT ARCHER YOU WORRY ABOUT BUT ME NOW, I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU BECAUSE IF I DO ARCHER WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!"

Harry began speeding up even passing Archer who looked incredulous. Shinji saw this and began running faster hoping to get to the first treasure and be gone.

The trio briefly lost sight of Shinji and Rider before seeing them opening a wooden Treasure chest filled with gold. Shinji closed it and struggled to lift it up. He saw Harry and laughed.

"Ha, looks like this one's mine, loser."

"That's what you think, Shinji." Harry replied. "You saw how I ripped your barrier open yesterday, well I can do more than that, I can replicate stuff, levitate things, set things on fire, teleport..."

"Is there a reason you're telling me all this?" Shinji laughed, thinking he had the upper hand.

"Yes because I can also summon things to me." Harry replied nodding at Archer "Like this: _Accio Treasure Chest."_

The chest suddenly flew out of Shinji's grasp and sped towards Harry, only to be grabbed by Archer at the last second.

"Now then I can keep this up all day, Shinji, with every chest you grab." Harry explained non-chalantly.

"God fucking damn it!" Shinji growled. "Lets escape for now, Rider. We can try again later."

Shinji and Rider then vanished using another escape crystal.

"Coward." Saber said. "He refuses to face us so he continues to run both from us and from reality, he still thinks that this is just a game."

"Well, I'll give him a wakeup call soon enough." Archer stated. "Now come, let's finish collecting those treasure chests"

With that Archer then opened up Harry's pack and somehow fit the chest inside despite it being bigger than the pack's mouth.

After painstaking searching at Archer's insistence, Harry and his servants finally reached the exit but not after a thorough search of the entire arena. In total there were five Treasure chests including the one they stopped Shinji and Rider from getting.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

After getting back to the Private Room and installing the lamp chip, Harry entered and found a glorious crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was quite beautiful in his opinion.

"Acceptable, I suppose." Gilgamesh said not sounding very impressed, but Harry got the impression that she was not easily amazed. "Now then, onto more important matters."

With that Gilgamesh reached into Harry's pack and pulled out the treasure chests one by one and emptied their contents near her throne. Saber simply sighed and said something about wasteful greedy oafs before going to sleep in the corner, keeping an eye on the golden servant.

Tomorrow was the day of the elimination battle, even seeing Gilgamesh's power in action Harry couldn't help but feel a little nervous, tomorrow he would end the life of someone else. Even with Voldemort in his head the thought made him a bit queasy and yes, Shinji was like Malfoy times a hundred but he didn't deserve to die, did he?

Harry allowed himself to drift off to sleep eventually putting the thought of tomorrow out of his mind.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

So, might as well post Saber's stat sheet cause unless you haven't seen the Fate Series it is impossible for you to not know who she is. But Harry will remain ignorant of her identity for now.

**Class: **Saber

**True Name**: King Arthur

**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Original Stats **

Strength: B.

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Luck: B

Magic: B

**Current Stats**

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: E

Luck: E

Magic: E

**Class Skills**:

Magic Resistance (A): Cancel spells of _A-Rank _or below. It is difficult for Saber to be affected even by High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

Riding (B): Almost all vehicles and mundane animals can be handled with consummate skill. Manoeuvres that should be borderline impossible can be performed with some effort.

**Personal Skills**:

Charisma (B): A rank worthy of a king of a nation.

Instinct (A): Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.

Prana Burst: (A): Increases attack power to the point where a normal weapon that is not on the level of a Divine Mystery can be destroyed in one solid blow. Prana expenditure is very efficient, and Saber can maintain a high level of performance even throughout prolonged battles.

**Noble Phantasms**

**Invisible Air**  
Rank: C  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 1~2  
Maximum Targets: 1 Object

A barrier that renders the blade hidden by entangling it with layers of wind, and altering the light refraction rate. It is closer to sorcery than a Noble Phantasm. By using this barrier, Altria can attack without the opponent recognizing the sword's reach and trajectory. Since concealing one's Noble Phantasm also conceals one's true identity, Invisible Air was highly effective at the early stages of the Holy Grail War. It also has other advantages such as increasing attack power and accuracy. Entangling the sword with wind and using the wind as the blade enhances the attack power, while having an "invisible weapon" provides an advantage in accuracy. (Since the advantage of Invisible Air lies in "invisibility", the accuracy increase will not occur while engaging opponents who possess Eye of the Mind or do not depend on vision.

**Excalibur**  
Rank: A++  
Type: Anti-Fortress  
Range: 1~99  
Maximum Targets: 1000 Persons

The greatest and most powerful Noble Phantasm Saber possess. It is the strongest and most majestic holy sword that symbolizes King Arthur. The pinnacle of holy swords. Excalibur was not forged by mankind, but crystallized within the Earth, using the wishes of mankind as the basis. It is one of the ultimate God-forged weapons, a Last Phantasm. Originally cared for by the Faeries of the Planet, it was passed into the hands of King Arthur through the Lady of the Lake.  
Excalibur converts the mana of the wielder into light, and as the sword is swung, the light is released from the tip of the blade like a laser beam and destroys everything in its path. Of course, the mana consumption is extreme, thus it cannot be fired consecutively. Excalibur is classified as an 'Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm" due to its magnitude and destructive power

**Avalon**

Type: Barrier

Rank: EX

Maximum Number of Targets: 1 Person protected.

The hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, the embodiment of the utopia King Arthur seeks, originally stolen from her shortly before the Battle of Camlann due to the machinations of Morgan le Fay.

The holder of the scabbard is granted potent healing, allowing for critical and fatal wound to be rapidly repaired restoring the wielder's health. Minor injuries are restored easily, and even large missing portions of the body and destroyed vital organs like the heart can quickly be restored at the critical moment before death. Targeting anything other than the holder's head in order to destroy their brain is futile, requiring for a decisive strike to be landed in order to cause any true damage.

However due to restrictions of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War a large infusion of prana from the master is required in order to use this Noble Phantasm, without this infusion this Noble Phantasm is unusable.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**Alright people, I have a serious problem. I posed an idea for a route in which this story could go to LIA but he wasn't too sure about it. So instead of arguing about it with him I suggested a poll to let you, the readers, decide. **

**So we have two choices, the new route idea I came up with or the route this has been heading until now. Here is a general idea on the new Harwey Project route:**

So they expended vast resources into a project that required Genetic Modification and Thaumatergical Manipulation Harry is actually the result of a secret project created by the Harweys, codenamed Project 2501 the goal is try and re-create magic and create an army of magic users so as to further the goals of the Harwey plutocracy. Everything about Harry's life before the Moon Cell has been nothing more than virtual simulation created by the Harweys so that he will learn to use his powers properly and ultimately be loyal only to them and their cause.

The Portkey that transported him to the Moon Cell was in reality the lead scientist of the project removing Harry from the Harweys grasp before the project could succeed. So she was able to digitise Harry, Mind Body and Soul by herself and send him to the Moon Cell in one of its scans of Earth.

The scientists name is Dr Lilly Evans who died in mysterious explosion which completely obliterated her lab. With her dead and Harry in the Moon Cell the Harweys can't replicate her results.

**Alright, so please go to the Poll on my Profile and vote because this is really, really important. The answer with the most votes will be the route that is taken; the poll will have to close in one week from this chapter being published so I can continue the story properly. So vote quickly people. While I personally would wish to write the Harwey route as it would open wuite a few future options for me. I don't want to force something on people that no one likes. Seriously this story can't really continue without a poll result.  
**


	9. King of Heroes vs El Draque

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Extra or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Extra fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**AN: This chapter has not been edited so I apologise for any Spelling/Grammar mistakes and hope that they do not detract from your reading experience. **

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**Week: 1**

**Day: 7**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry woke from his sleep once again, beginning his morning ritual drowsily. After he had finished cleaning his teeth, he used magic to clean his clothes. He put them on and was ready, he walked back into the main room, Saber was standing looking at him with what seemed to concern but that vanished and impatience quickly overcame her face.

"Ah so you've finally awakened then master?" Saber asked with impatience "Today is the day"

'She's right' Harry thought 'Today either Shinji or will die, though I do have an advantage and let's face it with Gilgamesh my victory was assured from the moment Rider was stupid enough to insult her'

Gilgamesh was sitting on her throne leaning her head on her hand with a grin on her face.

"So have you managed to figure out Riders identity?" she asked still grinning "Not that I need you to tell me as I have already figured her out but I am curious as to your capabilities as a Master in this war where I information can tip the balance of a battle, besides any battle against me of course no amount of information can stop the King of Heroes."

"I have" Harry confirmed with a nod "And from what I was able to dig up on the Golden Hind form the library and thanks top Shinji's big mouth I can conclude that our opponent is non-other than the pirate Francis Drake"

"Very good" Gilgamesh said clapping slowly "Now what gave her identity away?"

"Well on the second day when we first met Shinji he was stupid enough to get aggravated at his servant to call them a **greedy money grubber**, now as far I know there aren't many legendary people who fit into that category so that narrowed it down, but not enough." Harry began his explanation "Then later that same day in the arena Shinji tried a sneak attack with his servant's cannon which narrowed her down to a ship captain of some sort especially when combined with her skill with dual pistols, with that information we determined that she was **Rider**. Her manner of speech and the way she was dressed practically screamed pirate. The final clue came when you forced her to defend herself and Shinji with her ship **The Golden Hind** by using it as a makeshift shield while she prepared an escape crystal to run away."

"Well you've recounted the first encounter" Gilgamesh said with growing boredom "Now how did you figure out her identity? And hurry up about it I'm getting bored"

"Lazy fool" Saber mumbled under her breath.

""Well on day three when Rin and Shinji followed me into the library and I put that plan into action by feeding them non critical information" Harry continued hoping to placate the golden servant "I was also researching the Golden Hind and found out that its most famous captain was Francis Drake known as El Drake to the Spanish, she was most famous for defeating the Spanish Armada in fifteen eighty eight and circumnavigating the world."

"Very good boy, you'd make a decent servant in my kingdom I suppose but don't get cocky you've still got a long way to go to prove you're not like the other mongrels that dare to meet my gaze" Gilgamesh said throwing the compliment out like throwing a dog a bone.

Considering the golden servants personality. Harry had decided to simply take what he could get as what he managed to research on Gilgamesh Harry couldn't find nor think of any legend that outstripped hers, fame and doing great heroic deeds were two different things.

The title 'King of Heroes' was no arrogant proclamation it was the simple truth, the concept of a hero didn't exist before Gilgamesh so was it not fitting for the first Hero to be called King?

With the discussion ended, Harry prepared to leave the room; Saber and Gilgamesh followed him out of the private room.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The day passed quickly, too quickly for Harry's liking and soon the terminal notified him that the time had come. The elimination battle was to begin, Harry sighed and stood up from his table in the cafeteria.

"The time has come have you steeled yourself for what is to come?" Gilgamesh asked "Today will be your first day of what true battle looks like, well when I say true I really mean seeing me crush Rider like the insect that she is"

"I'm ready" Harry said half-heartedly "Let's go and get this over with"

"Agreed come victory awaits" Gilgamesh said joyfully "As does your lesson on my greatness later"

Harry cringed, he had hoped that Gilgamesh had forgotten about that but somehow he knew it was a fools dream.

Saber sighed and followed eager to see this nonsense dealt with and for Gilgamesh to have no further reason to gloat.

Eventually Harry came up to the door only to see Rin standing off to the side.

"Hi Rin don't you have your elimination battle now?" Harry asked

"I already won" Rin said casually flicking her hair over her shoulder "My opponent wasn't much of a master anyways, now Shinji may be an idiot but he's sneaky so don't underestimate him, he may have some trick up his sleeve. He's infamous for cheating when things look bad so keep your guard up"

"Thanks for the advice Rin" Harry replied with a forced smile

"Try not to think of what you're doing as killing someone" Rin sighed "This is survival and you want to go home right?"

"Well yeah" Harry confirmed

"Shinji thinks this is a game" Rin explained with annoyance "You need to show that this is reality and that people really get hurt here. Now go on shoo"

With that Harry hurried to the door where Kotomine was waiting for him. Next to him was a pair of double doors with a purple barrier with chains crisscrossing it. This was surely the entrance to the coliseum.

Harry approached the fake priest and presented his triggers which Kotomine took from him.

"That day has finally come" Kotomine said smirking "I hope you're prepared to either kill or die"

"Yeah I spent most of the day trying not to think about that thanks for reminding me, you asshole priest" Harry snapped angrily

"You're welcome" Kotomine said smugly as he placed the two triggers against the barrier.

The barrier flashed and the chains vanished, with a dance of lights the barrier vanished from existence and the doors opened revealing an elevator. Harry and his two servants stepped inside as the doors closed behind them.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry and Shinji stood silently across from each other as the elevator silently descended towards the location of their fight to the death. Shinji still had a sour look on his face at Harry's two servants, but as if to quell his fears, Gilgamesh chuckled, "You need not worry, mongrel. My dear King of Knights will not have any part in this battle. Her task will be simply observing a true king in action."

"A king you say?" Rider chuckled, "Well that's a bold claim. Still, I'll take you at your word, King of Otaku."

A vein throbbed on Gilgamesh's forehead, but otherwise she kept her cool, "I see that your lesson the other day didn't sink in. Worry not, my young jester. I promise you'll learn true power in due time."

"If you had any weapon of your own, I might be afraid." Rider countered, "But if all you can do is shoot spears at me, you'll never even pierce my Golden Hind's armour."

At this, Gilgamesh burst out laughing, "Well, it seems your jokes have improved slightly since before. As I recall, they did just that and more. Mongrel boy, I do hope you already continued your family line."

Shinji's face grew red at the reminder of his humiliation, but he wisely kept silent. For a few more seconds, no one spoke before Rider finally replied, "I have to thank you for that. It seems that you made my master angry, so he's increased my reward. Sorry, but you'll find my ship far stronger than any of the pitiful weapons you possess."

"We shall see." Gilgamesh said, and a spear flew out faster than the eye could follow. Shinji jumped as it soared past his ear, though Rider was unfazed.

"Are you truly so foolish?" Rider asked, "Neither side may attack until we've entered the coliseum." After a moment's thought, she added, "Of course, it would only count as an attack if you could actually aim. You'd make for a very poor gunner, King of Otaku."

Again, the vein bulged and Gilgamesh let anger taint her voice. "You try my patience, wench. Your humiliation will not end quickly. For every minute the battle continues, I will cease holding back slightly more. After ten minutes, I will show you why no enemy has ever defeated the king of heroes."

Rider's response was cut off by the bell sounding, signalling their arrival at the coliseum. Gilgamesh turned and walked without a word, and Saber glared after her before glancing over at their opponents "I would do something about that ear."

Shinji placed a hand to the side of his head, and it came away red with blood. Looking down, he saw his left ear lying on the floor and let out a scream. Harry inadvertently smirked, **SERVES THE FOOL RIGHT FOR CROSSING ME!** After shaking the voice out of this head, he entered the arena.

Gilgamesh was chuckling happily in the middle of the coliseum, "Well, that lightened the mood quite a bit, didn't it?"

"You are a cretin!" Saber said murderously, "That act was not worthy of the title of king!"

"As always, you make a big deal out of nothing. Were this my own time, he would have lost far more than an ear. I gave him a small token of my displeasure, nothing more."

"Don't worry about it, Saber." Harry said calmly as their opponents took the field, "We both know that there's only one way that this will end."

"Maybe so, but there is no reason for him to add insult to injury."

"I gave him no insult." Gilgamesh joked, "Only more injury."

Two cannon blasts silenced the servants' bickering, and both effortlessly deflect them with an invisible sword and a summoned spear.

"Oops." Rider smirked, "Sorry about that. Are you done your lover's spat yet?"

"'Lovers'?" Saber spat the word like it was a curse, "How dare you-"

"Now, now Saber." Gilgamesh said, wrapping her arm around Saber, "See? Even a mongrel's little lapdog can tell the truth."

"You loathsome-" Saber started before Gilgamesh silenced her with a finger.

"However, I had nearly forgotten about her." she continued, "Protect him. I won't be long. When I'm done, we'll have a nice long talk about our relationship."

Leaving a very flustered Saber beside Harry, Gilgamesh stepped forward, "Come then, wench. Let's see if you have the power to defeat the king of heroes!"

Rider drew her twin pistols and shot first. The bullets ripped through the air at speeds too fast to see. Nevertheless, the golden king of heroes casually leans out of the way. The bullets disintegrate against the edge of the arena.

"Minute one." Gilgamesh smiled, conjuring a dozen spears behind her. With a thought, the spears flew forward, aimed at the pirate captain's heart. A cannon appeared from the air in front of her and fired a volley of shrapnel that knocked the weapons away. Gilgamesh showed no emotion at the counter aside from a raised eyebrow.

"Really? We're only a minute into your final battle, and you have already used such an important card? Can I take this to mean that you realize a mongrel's place is at their master's heel?'

"No." She replied with a smile, "Never was one for kings really. You can delude yourself if you want, but I don't see any reason to draw out this game of yours longer than it takes to gut you like a fish."

"Many have tried." Gilgamesh laughed, "And only a single man ever came close to succeeding. You aren't even worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as him."

"Stop talking Gilgamesh and fight!" Saber shouted irately, a vein had begun bulging in her forehead. Harry took a couple of steps backward, no longer sure if was safe with Saber as she looked ready to erupt.

"As my queen wishes." Gilgamesh grinned, bowing towards the silver knight, "Minute two."

With a crack like thunder, the air rippled in front of her. A single cannon plated in gold warped into view and with a snap of her fingers, it fired. For the briefest second, Harry caught a glimpse of silver in the air before it was replaced with a torrent of fire. Rider hastily jumped away, but the shockwave of the cannonball impacting where she had been standing caused her to crash face first into the ground.

A cloud of dust covered the arena around the crash zone, and Shinji was staring wide eyed in disbelief as he looked and prayed for some sign that Rider was alright. Without missing a beat, Gilgamesh pelted the entire area in a rainstorm of spears, delivering widespread death down upon his enemies.

All movement in the arena stopped as the dust dissipated. Lying in the centre of the crater of weapons was a single overturned lifeboat. A few seconds later, the boat vanished and Rider shakily stood up.

"That was a close one." She admitted, "If I'd been even a moment later summoning my defence, it would have been over."

"You've bought yourself another minute of life." Gilgamesh said with a slight smirk, "Minute three."

Before she could launch any attacks, however, a ship rose out of the ground and Rider took the helm. It wasn't the Golden Hind, but rather it was a smaller but even more heavily armoured vessel. Moving through the ground as easily as the sea, the floating tank charged at Gilgamesh, who was surprised for just a few seconds before unleashing a barrage of attacks that poked holes in the hull like it was made of paper. Despite the considerable punishment it inflicted, The ship wouldn't slow down. At the last second before being run over, Gilgamesh summoned from within her vault a small golden craft, and shot off into the sky.

"You've done well." Gilgamesh called out as she circled high above her foe, "Keep this up and you might fulfil your role as my jester."

In lieu of an answer, Rider gave a shout, the cannons on the deck of the ship pointed skyward and let loose barrage after barrage towards the small floating craft. Gilgamesh vanished without a sound, leaving an afterimage in her place. Before any of them could try to determine where she went, weapons rained down upon the craft, destroying the main guns in the process. The only clue to their whereabouts was an echoing laugh, "Minute five."

The ship was ripped apart by the hailstorm of blades, and Rider herself only just escaped the frenzied attack. As it was, she left an arm behind.

Gilgamesh reappeared silently, landing her craft and disembarking. "I applaud your cunning to escape without the use of your Noble Phantasm. I'm starting to think you might survive the full ten minutes."

"Oh, I'll do more than that." Rider grimaced, dropping the pistol from her remaining hand, "One handed, no handed, it makes little difference. I'll cut you down just the same." With that boast, she drew a long curved Cutlass from her hip and held it at the ready.

"Very well." Gilgamesh sighed, and the small golden craft disappeared back into the gate. The remaining weapons strewn all across the arena quickly followed suit. "If your challenge is melee combat, I shall entertain you." A single long-sword hilt appeared behind her, and she lazily pulled it out.

Beside Harry, Saber gasped at the weapon. A deep blue hilt and golden guard decorated the sword, and the rough edge made it appear as if it had been pulled from a stone. "Gilgamesh, that's-"

"It's not." Gilgamesh said without looking back, "This sword is Gram. Despite its appearance, this is not the sword you once held, King of Knights."

"Gram, the sword found embedded in the great tree Barnstokkr." Rider said as she eyed the sword, "Well, my cutlass certainly can't live up to this blade's legacy, so it's down to the skill of the wielder."

Dashing forward, she swung the sword high, but it was blocked by Gilgamesh's effortless parry. Thrusting the point of the sword forward, Gilgamesh forces Rider into a retreat. Again, Rider charges, and again the blade is blocked by Gilgamesh's sword. This time, however, it was Gilgamesh who jumped back to avoid a streak of lightning from Shinji's palm.

"Can't you do anything without my help?!" He shouted, launching another bolt of lightning, "You're so useless!"

"This seems to be a case where the dog is worth more than the master." Gilgamesh said as she deflected the spell with her sword, "Potter! Deal with him, or I will."

"You heard her." Harry sighed, "Why is it that I'm the one doing her bidding? Aren't I supposed to be the master?"

"Because you realize that there's no point in fighting her right now." Saber said calmly, her sword lowered, "Go, master. I will ensure your safety from the enemy servant."

Harry nodded his head to her and walked towards Shinji. The bratty master smirked at the sight of Harry's approach, "So, come to surrender?" he asked cockily, "or do you actually think your skills as a hacker are better than mine?"

"I'm not a hacker." Harry replied simply, "I'm a wizard." Focusing on the commands on his hand as he would his wand, Harry shouted, "Rictusempra!"

A jet of silver light flew from his hand toward Shinji, whose eyes went wide as he threw himself to the ground to avoid Harry's attack.

"What the hell was that!?" Shinji shouted, looking murderously at Harry, "I've never heard of a command cast like that?!"

"What's a command cast?" Harry asked, focusing for another spell when that voice in his head called out '**MAKE HIM SUFFER! CRUCIO!**' This time, there was no jet of light.

Instead, Shinji collapse to the ground, screeching in agony. "What is this?!" He cried, "WHY DOES A SIMPLE GAME HURT SO MUCH!?"

"Bravo master!" Gilgamesh laughed as she repelled Rider's slash yet again, this time shattering her sword. 'You've finally decided to man up!"

Throwing her sword to the side, Rider ran over to her crying master and looked back at the opposition. "We're in deep shit now." She said quietly, "Master, permission to use my Noble Phantasm?"

Shinji's crying stopped, and he grinned, "Of course. We've still got that! There's no way they can last against the entire Golden Hind!"

"Aye Aye." Rider said as the countless battleships burst into the arena. Jumping aboard the flagship, rider raised her hand and the massive armada prepared to rain death down upon them. Saber rushed to Harry's side, drawing the sheath of Excalibur, Avalon, as she went.

Gilgamesh, meanwhile, walked towards the ships with a wide grin. "Did you know?" She asked calmly as the cannons fired. Whatever else she was going to say was lost in the monstrous amount of cannon fire that followed, reducing the whole field to rubble as Shinji laughed wickedly.

The laughter ended, however, when he saw massive shapes inside the dust cloud. Ships completely identical to Rider's own appeared one after another, with Gilgamesh upon the Golden Hind. One of the small vessels had taken on both Harry and Saber, both protected by Avalon, and both stood by as Gilgamesh finished her statement.

"Mine are the treasures of the world." He smiled, "Anything that can be called a treasure belongs in my vault, and that includes 'Hunt of the Golden Hind: Golden Stag and the Eventide Tempest'. A good try, but ten minutes are now over." The space behind Gilgamesh rippled as a single sword hilt appeared, "In recognition of your adequate job of amusing me, I will demonstrate the difference between a king and lowly sea scum."

The sword she withdrew was the oddest weapon Harry had ever seen. The hilt was solid gold, as was the finely decorated hand guard. But the blade was a deep purple with red etchings. The blade was split into three segments, each rotating a different direction, and Harry could feel the power coming from the weapon.

"Behold." Gilgamesh said as everyone watched her in awe, "This blade alone belongs solely to me. No other shall ever possess it. This is the Sword of Rapture: Ea. And now, you will feel a mere fraction of its power."

At that moment, the segments began spinning faster and faster, and the wind howled along with it. Rider closed her eyes and smiled, accepting her end, but Shinji's scream of terror nearly blocked out Gilgamesh's call.

"Enuma Elish!"

With a single swing of the sword, the Hunt of the Golden Hind was obliterated, and a barrier formed, separating the combatants. As this happened the elevator door on Harry's side opened up again. Harry hurried to it eager to get away just in case Shinji had by some miracle survived and would start pleading to Harry for help.

Harry was fairly certain that Rider was completely gone; nothing could have survived such a blast. The silence of elevator was comforting to Harry as he tried to ignore the guilt that was welling up inside of him as well as the voice of Voldemort that dismissed Shinji's death as a consequence of the boys own foolishness.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

When the elevator had taken him back up to the school with his two servants Harry hurried back to his private room with Saber. Gilgamesh went to the library intent on getting ever book that even remotely referenced her name apparently she was intent on giving Harry a through lesson on herself.

As Harry went into the private room with Saber he fell down onto his bed.

"Our opponent's death has shaken hasn't it" Saber stated rhetorically

"I don't want to become a monster like Voldemort" Harry replied  
"You enemy was a sociopathic monster who took great pleasure in killing, you have a kind compassionate heart and are nothing like him" Saber said trying to cheer Harry up "But you must not let his death weigh you down, If you allow it to stop you now then you will have killed Shinji for nothing and is that not just as bad a killing for pleasure?"

"I suppose you're right" Harry confirmed closing eyes.

"Goodnight master" Saber said quietly as she stared at Gilgamesh's throne

'Where is that fool?' Saber wondered to herself 'It shouldn't take this long to get books'

Saber closed her eyes and failed to notice the command seal that represented Gilgamesh on her masters' hand loose its glow. It did not vanish like a command seal that was used up, but rather it a simply became like a normal mark in the skin.

Strangely another command seal in the form of three shadowy forms on Harry's lower right arm.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The King of heroes was quite pleased, the arrogant pirate and her master were dead and best of all. She had found all sorts of books that she could use along with her gate to educate her master so thoroughly that he would be able to tell all of her greatness, so that none would ever forget her legend again.

As Gilgamesh approached the private room, she entered with her eyes closed ignoring the slight buzzing noise that occurred as the door opened.

"Master it time for your lesson" Gilgamesh declared "Prepare fo-"

Gilgamesh stopped and dropped the large pile of books onto the no existent ground. She looked and found herself in an unfamiliar black space. This wasn't the far-side, the absence of spirit particles and general lack of anything was evidence of that.

"Seraph if this is your idea of trying to get back at me you know this won't stop me" Gilgamesh attempted to withdraw Ea and shatter the Seraphs puny prison, but was shocked as she could call her most coveted Noble Phantasm.

A giggle echoed throughout the darkness.

"Whose there?" Gilgamesh demanded "Show yourself so I may skewer you"

"Sorry Kingy but this is a no Noble Phantasm zone" A familiar voice said echoing through the darkness "And what I say here goes, but don't worry I have a replacement for you all picked out, I need a good servant to protect my Harry and someone who won't fight is useless"

"You will not keep me here you foolish mongrel" Gilgamesh yelled angrily trying to look around find her antagonist.

She eventually came face to face with a being that resembled the nurse Sakura Matou except she was wearing long black coat with a matching skirt and wears a white shirt with a red bowtie along with white gloves and black stockings. In her hand was a long metal rod of sorts.

Suddenly Gilgamesh found herself being surrounded by a semi-completed sphere of shadows.

"Since your connection Harry prevents me from simply absorbing you I'll do the next best thing and trap you here, thankfully I have de-activated the command seal associated with you so there goes your hope of escape" she taunted with a smile.

"When I get out of her I will-" Gilgamesh's threat was cut off as the sphere completed itself

"But you won't even if by some miracle you do make it of here I've made so you won't retain your memories of me or this place" she taunted

"Who are you?" Gilgamesh demanded.

"Me? Well I'm BB of course" BB replied with a giggle "Well that's enough chit chat, have fun in the abyss"

BB tapped the sphere with her rod and Gilgamesh had a sensation of falling and she knew no more.


	10. Week 2 Day 1 part 1 (rewritten)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fate/Extra or anything in the Nasuverse, any resemblance to any other Harry Potter/Fate Extra fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**AN: Sorry I had to revise a part of this chapter, to be specific Birdy's stat sheet because I didn't like it.**

"Normal speech" This is someone speaking normally

"**Take over speech**" This is someone who is swapped out speaking.

Trust me if you've seen Birdy the Mighty or read the manga you'll know what I mean. If you haven't then I suggest you go read the wiki article or watch an episode or two.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

_A journey with a destination;_

_a voyage at sea with no map._

_What awaits after drifting lost_

_is only a miserable death._

…_.And yet._

_You draw sustenance from fish,_

_memorize the pilgrimage of the stars,_

_and land upon nameless shores._

_We start as novice navigators, but…._

_Rudderless boats never find the grail. _

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**Week: 2**

**Day: 1**

**Combatants remaining: 064**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry rolled over; he tried to ignore the annoying shaking of his shoulder. He wanted to sleep more.

"…r…..w…k...p" came a vaguely familiar voice.

"G'way" Harry mumbled attempting to ignore the voice.

"o…time for this….master…ow…...ke….up" the voice demanded more clearly.

The shaking of Harry's shoulder had gained strength and speed.

"MASTER WAKE UP IMMEDIATELY!" the voice boomed loudly.

Harry quickly leapt out of bed with a start.

"I'm up, I'm up" Harry insisted and as he quickly fumbled to get his glasses on.

He looked to see Saber with a look of annoyance and worry on her face.

"Master we have a problem, now if you are quite awake pay attention" Saber demanded in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Er…sure whats the problem?" Harry asked nervously.

"Look at your left arm." Saber commanded.

Harry did so and saw that Gilgamesh's command seals had lost their glow and just above them on his forearm just above Gilgamesh's dulled out Command Seals was a new set of four shadowy shaped Command Seals. The first three were normal but the fourth had an unusual golden instead of the usual orange of the other three. Harry couldn't help but wonder what its significance was even as panic arose in him.

"Where did these new seals come from? And what happened to Gilgamesh? Where did she go? What if something happened? What without her we can't-" Harry was brought out of his panic rather suddenly out of his panic when Saber decided to snap him out of it.

*SLAP*

Saber had slapped Harry across the face with her gauntleted hand. Harry held the area of his face that she had slapped and saw her frowning at him.

"Master you must calm down" Saber said diligently "You're panicking will get us nowhere. As for Gilgamesh I have not seen her since she separated from us after Riders defeat Gilgamesh may be a lout but she always makes good on her word. The fact that she never returned last night bodes ill. I looked for her in spirit form last night; I searched the entire campus and could not find hide, nor hair of her anywhere."

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked worried for the Golden Servant. He had taken to breathing deeply in and out to try and calm himself down. Panicking would get him nowhere as Saber had rightly said.

"We have no other way. We must use one of the Command Seals" Saber concluded with resignation.

Harry gulped and looked at the dimmed Command Seals, he still didn't know what the loss of the glow meant. He hadn't used them up but they did seem like they had any energy to them? Did something steal their power somehow? Was this some form of hacking from an enemy master?. All of these questions raced through Harry's mind. He remembered what the voice at the beginning had said '_The marks imprinted on the back of your hands are your Command Seals. They are proof that you hold domination over a Servant, or Servants in your case. You can use them to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose them all for some reason, you will die_'. That's what the voice had said, if used them all then he would die and he only had three but technically he had two that he could use before he died. But did having two servants change anything?

"Alright" Harry sighed resignedly "How do I do this?"

"Focus and try to use the command seal to call Gilgamesh, use her class name" Saber instructed

"Servant Archer" Harry called out closing his eyes and wishing with all his might that this would work "Your master Harry Potter orders you with the power of a Command Seal come to my side at once"

Suddenly one of dimmed out Command Seals associated with Gilgamesh let out a light once again and glowed for a few seconds. At first as he opened his eyes Harry had thought it had worked, only for his hopes to come crashing down as the light quickly died away.

Harry repeated his command, once again the Command Seal light up only this time much dimmer and the light went away far faster. A third time and this time the Command seal did not light up at all.

Despair gripped Harry's heart, even though she continually threatened him, was extremely arrogant and generally made Harry's life hectic, he still missed Gilgamesh. But ti seemed that someone or something had gotten rid of the Golden Archer, apparently in such a way that it seemed that even the might of the Command Seals couldn't do anything about it.

"That is…impossible" Saber mumbled loudly "Nothing can block the power of a Command Seal, in all my years of fighting in the Holy Grail wars this the first time one has ever failed to carry out its purpose in some manner."

"So…"Harry gulped, his heart had begun to race "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do" Saber said her voice regaining its former strength "We must solider on, even without Gilgamesh, I swear on my honour as a knight that I will cut a path to the Grail for you master, I hope my oath is acceptable"

Saber stood firmly at attention, clearly waiting for her masters' orders. The despair that had gripped Harry had cleared away, now replaced by happiness that Saber was not going anywhere and guilt that he had forgotten his other servant existed.

"I'm sorry Saber" Harry apologised guiltily

"What are you sorry for?" Saber asked confused

"In my worry about Gilgamesh I'd forgotten that you are a Servant as well" Harry replied retaining his apologetic tone "I was so enamoured by Gilgamesh's power that I forgot that you're a warrior too, that was demeaning to you and I'm sorry"

"I am not offended master, in fact I can understand how you could forget such a thing especially when the one who fought was Gilgamesh" Saber replied with a sigh "She always did have a liking for displaying her full power when she could, but she did so only when she found a worthy opponent. To her using her full power on anyone who was unworthy would have damaged her pride and eventually made her power worthless or that's what she said."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

BB was angry, no that wasn't right, she was infuriated, enraged even. She wanted lashed out in anger smashing a few holoscreens in her rage.

"DAMN THAT BITCH" BB screamed in frustration "HOW CAN SHE BE SO STRONG WILLED? MY PLAN WAS PERFECT, DAMN YOU GILGAMESH!"

BBs problem was an event that had occurred just after she had trapped Gilgamesh with the intent of keeping her locked into the abyss until she could be re-programmed using her newest servant that she created using data from the alternate Moon Cell that she had accessed via the new connection protocol that she had created that allowed or cross-dimensional data transmission.

BBs dilemma had been that none of the servants in the record suited her needs. She needed something that could corrupt other servants. Then her thoughts had drifted for whatever reason onto the theory that other universes existed. But if other universes existed then why not alternate Moon Cells? And if other Moon Cells existed then who's to say that at least one of them did not have the servant record or at least data of what she needed. So BB set to work and according the Higher Processes the Moon Cell she was present in wasn't unique but rather one of an virtually infinite number all of them watching alternate versions of earth and humanity. The only problem was that

On closer examination of the Portkey that had brought her precious Harry here in the first place. she had discovered that it was a form of complex data transmission protocol, used to send virtual life forms from one computer system to another all while hacking the Moon Cells mighty cyber defences in real time.

When she travelled she discovered that the Moon Cell was not one of a kind but in fact the one she was currently in was simply one of a network of Moon Cells spread across the Omni-verse. All of them recording and watching humanity in all of the infinite possibilities.

The one BB had accessed had no active Grail War, no Seraph and no complicated defensive measures to keep her out. She took over its version of the Holy Grail easily and looked through its records and stole the data she needed to create her servant.

Unfortunately even the power of that Holy Grail wasn't enough for what she needed to do. BB needed to control her Holy Grail which meant controlling the war itself, which meant she needed the Seraph out of the way.

But we are getting off track, using the data she had compiled from the alternate Moon Cell and on a specific person. BB had created a new servant under the Avenger class. BBs hope was that her Noble Phantasm could force Gilgamesh into obedience and destroy all the enemy masters that stood in Harry's path to the Grail. The attempt did not go as BB had planned.

[-]-[-]-[-]3 Hours previously – Moon Cell Abyss[-]-[-]

Gilgamesh was feeling several emotions right now, most prominent amongst them right now were; indignation, anger and of course boredom. She couldn't even pull anything out of her Gate, this was because most of her treasures were Noble Phantasms and this BB had made the Abyss a 'No Noble Phantasm' zone.

Gilgamesh naturally knew about the Abyss of course, the only problem was that it was whole load of nothing. Blackness as far the eye could see, even outside of the shadow sphere that she was currently trapped inside of.

The King of Heroes had restored to all sorts for inane things to pass the undetermined amount of time that had gone by in this infernally empty place. She had tried counting the treasures she had used from her gate during battles. She had tried naming the Noble Phantasm that her treasures would become but got bored of that and she even tried singing. Besides it wasn't like anyone would even hear her in here, but she was the King her skills in all areas including singing were superior to those of all the other mongrels by default.

"So finally gotten bored have we?"

Gilgamesh spun around to see BB standing there, but she wasn't alone. Next to her was a similar looking girl. Except her hair was shorter and white colourer and her eyes were a blood red. She was barefooted and was wearing a purple ribbon that was tied to the left side of her head. The unknown girl's attire consisted of a long black dress made of black ribbons that had red trimmings. Gilgamesh also noted that her face, dress and legs were covered in red tattoos of some sort.

"So brought a friend have we?" Gilgamesh mocked with amusement colouring her tone "Be it two or two million that you bring it makes no difference to me, Gate or no, Noble Phantasm or no, I will be the victor of any battle. Especially against a mere little girl who radiates such minor malice"

"Oh that's where you're mistaken King of Heroes" BB giggled "This is my newest servant/creation Avenger, you see she has a very special noble Phantasm that allows her to corrupt virtually any Servant or spirit and you fall under that category. So she'll corrupt you with her shadows and you will become a good obedient dog destroying all in Harry's way to the Grail. He'll need the power because when I take control from the Seraph it will be a Grail War that will never ever be forgotten."

"Shadows ooh, I'm shaking in my glorious golden boots" Gilgamesh mocked not at all intimidated "By all means do try. But you are infatuated with the boy? I can't help but wonder"

BB glared at Gilgamesh hatefully she was sick and tired of her attitude and it was time for an adjustment.

"Just shut up and suffer all the evils of the world" BB yelled furiously "AVENGER!"

The servant Avenger growled and a sickly black aura appeared behind her. It grew larger and became more like a lviinig thing than a simple shadow. Eventually a tidal wave of shadows shot at Gilgamesh who simply grinned madly as she was enveloped by it.

"Well" BB said as the shadows that had swallowed Gilgamesh pulsated and throbbed like a living thing "So much for the defiant king, now all I have to do is—what?"

BB was interrupted by the sound of something tearing. She looked to see a pair of golden gauntlets forcing their way out of the shadowy mass, next to her Avenger growled as Mad Enhancement returned to full power. Within a matter of moments Gilgamesh emerged from the shadows briefly scrubbing the bits of shadow that remained off of her armour.

"But those shadows are practically copies of all of the evils in the world" BB stated in disbelief "It's impossible for you _not_ to be corrupted"

"If I shied away from all the curses in the world, what sort of Hero would I be? 'Suffer all the worlds evil?' Ha, you think that you can ruin all me with a mere facsimile of all the evils of the world?" Gilgamesh boasted her voice full of self-assurance "You should have tried tripling the strength of the true evils of the worlds! An epic hero is someone who bears the burden of every human in his sight and I've been carrying that weight on my shoulders since the beginning of time! And above that no mere imitation of anything could ever have a hope of defeating one such as me"

BB was stunned not only at the situation but at the sheer arrogance of Gilgamesh's boast. But unfortunately it seemed boasting or no, Gilgamesh remained uncorrupted and thus remained disobedient and more problematic she still retained her own free will. BBs disbelief quickly turned to fury and she bent the metal rod that she kept in her hand until it would go no further at which point she exploded.

"Fine" BB growled in fury "Then stay here and ROT!"

With that BB shadowported away from the abyss along with Avenger back to her hiding place which was on the Far Side, leaving an extremely smug King of Heroes behind.

[-]-[-]-[-]Present Time – Moon Cell Far Side[-]-[-]

"The King of Heroes could pose a dire threat to my future plans" BB mumbled ignoring Avenger for the moment "I have no choice, I'll just leave Gilgamesh there and replace her with you, but I can't make the replacement until the Seraph is out of the way. Luckily my pawn is almost in position and when he strikes he'll unintentionally give me total control of this war. But you'll be there to stop the idiot from going too far, won't you Avenger"

Avenger was far from a regular Servant and was made to be very powerful deliberately but BB needed power not personality hence why Avenger was given Mad Enhancement.

"RARRRRGHHHHH" Avenger snarled in an animalistic way.

"I'll take that as a yes" BB sighed rolling her eyes while opening up a holo-screen "Then again I didn't take your data and modify it as heavily as I have, so that you could be a great conversationalist"

"GRRRRGGHH"

"Yeah whatever, now" BB pursed her lips as an image of_ a _tall man with short shoulder length, black hair with blank, cold black eyes. He was wearing a black fur coat with blue gloves, light blue zipper pants, and blue shoes. "Julius Belkisk Harwey"

The man in question had hidden himself in classroom 2-A obviously he was waiting for a certain someone.

"Finally, at least something is going the way that I plan it too" BB sighed with relief "Looks like the time is close, now I guess I have to go confront the Seraph, Avenger when the Black Scorpion has gotten the reaction I need out of Harry then I will be able to defeat the Seraph and undoubtedly Julius will attempt to terminate him if he reacts as I believe he will. When that happens and I take over from the Seraph be ready and I will complete the contract between you and Harry"

Avenger simply growled in response and BB rolled her eyes again and shadow'ported away to the near side to begin the confrontation with the Seraph, leaving the maddened modified servant alone, staring at the holoscreen that showed Harry leaving his private room.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Harry decided that it was time to leave his private room when his private terminal began beeping. He looked and those same words that were displayed on the screen as they were last week.

_Your next opponent has been decided. Please check the announcement on the bulletin board on the second floor._

_"_Well let's go and find out who our opponent is this time Saber" Harry sighed, trying to keep the thoughts of Shinji out of his mind.

Harry took some consolation in the fact that Shinji's death was most likely instantaneous. Yes he was a creep, an arrogant arse and an overall moron, but a slow agonising death is something Harry would only wish on a few people and Shinji didn't make that list.

As Harry made his way to the stairs where the bulletin board was located his body suddenly seized up. A sense of impending death permeated the air and Harry found that he could not move.

"Master be cautious" Saber warned "Someone with a great deal of killing intent is nearby and it is directed at you"

All of the hairs on the back of Harry's head were standing up. His instincts were screaming at him to run but he found that his body wouldn't respond to his commands.

Suddenly a man that Harry didn't recognise walked out of Classroom two A. A bright light emanated from him and Harry found himself in the Arena, standing in front of the black haired man was clearly his servant.

The other man had long tied back red hair. He was also wearing some sort of fiery red robe. Harry was for some reason inclined to believe it to be a martial arts robe of some kind. He looked very sinister. Harry could feel the killing intent radiating off of him.

"Human life is so fragile, even if you are a magus you look like a meat puppet to me" he commented nonchalantly "I've grown tired of strangling cormorants for once I want to feel what I'm doing"

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up again. This servant was like death personified.

"Want to feel something boy?" he asked getting into a stance.

He lunged and quickly closed the gap, only to be blocked at the last second by Saber who was panting but managed to deflect the enemy anyway.

"Oh a spirited one, I'm glad that we got that message about you boy" the servant chuckled

"What is it that you two blackguards want?" Saber demanded trying to keep her low prana levels from showing.

"What's the matter Saber?" The servant taunted "Short of breath are we?"

"Enough" the man wearing dark blue ordered stepping forward "I am quite surprised this is the last place I accepted to find you subject two five zero one or do you prefer Harry James Potter?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Harry gulped he had no idea what the number meant but how did this guy know his name?

"Your name is a matter of record to the Harweys, I am Julius Harwey" Julius introduced himself without concern "Now then I have confronted you for a very specific reason. You are property of Harweys, you were created using Harwey technologies, modified using Harwey resources and funded with Harwey money. In short you are a great investment and I will you to use now. So aid me and fulfil your purpose to the Harweys by helping me clear the way to the Holy Grail for Leo."

"None of that makes any sense, I don't belong to anyone I wasn't created. I was born I know that I had parents they were murdered is all." Harry snapped angrily

Julius's lips simply curled into a Snape like smirk.

"Yes by one Lord Voldemort an evil Dark wizard bent on killing you, getting immortality and taking over the wizarding world to which one Rubeus Hagrid a half giant that introduced you to this world of magic am I correct?" Julius replied

Harry was stunned for a second before shaking it off.

"S-so what none of that proves anything, you could have been listening in when I was letting things slip to Rin" Harry rationalised.

"Stubborn are we, very well then how about something more personal?" Julius asked rhetorically.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

BB had begun her confrontation with the Seraph. The two had exchanged blows and were now eying one another waiting for the next move.

"So we finally meet" Seraph said "You're the rogue program that's been making my life difficult. I'll bet your even responsible for what the Higher Processes have been saying aren't you?"

"You've got it one" BB giggled "And by the time this is over I'll be in control of this war"

"I think by the time this over you'll be in for a nasty surprise" Seraph shot back with a smirk.

"We'll see about that" BB lunged and the two programs clashed again.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Ok how about this when you young you turned your teachers wig blue"

Harry froze that was personal, how could Julius possibly know that?

"On another occasion you teleported to roof of your schools kitchen and finally you made your cousin Dudley's old jumper shrink as aunt Petunia tried to shove it over your head" Julius listed off two more incidents that Harry had told no one.

A pressure began building in Harry's chest

"No how could you know any of that?" Harry asked shakily as the feeling grew stronger.

"Simple your whole life before coming to the Moon Cell was nothing more than a Virtual Simulation, just electronic signals being sent directly into your brain." Julius answered emotionlessly "Everything that you have known Is. A. Lie."

"No" Harry denied hold his head '**KILL HIM, KILL NOW**'

"It's not a lie, it's my life it had to be real" Harry denied trying to ignore the voice in his head and Julius

Julius's eyes widened for a second

"Servant back here" Julius ordered

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Harry yelled

The fiery garbed servant complied and leapt back to Julius's side, just in time as an explosive wave emanated from harry causing the ground to tear up and corrupting the data it touched.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The Seraph and BB were evenly matched each time they tried to land a blow the other would block and counter only to be blocked themselves. You'd think that with the higher processes on her side BB would have the advantage. But unfortunately the Seraph was on its home turf and was able to use some very special counter programs to cut off the Higher Processes from interfering. So BB was forced to resort to using her own power.

You might ask 'well why doesn't she just use Avenger?' Well the answer is that Seraph is essentially a Ruler class servant and Avenger is still a Servant so she'd be forced to stop if the Seraph ordered it. So BB was forced to do things the old fashioned way fortunately she planned for this. Suddenly the Seraph lost a lot of energy to its auto-repair program and the tide turned in BBs favour.

"It seems I've won" BB giggled grabbed the Seraph and pinning it

"You've beaten me perhaps" Seraph replied with a cocky smirk "But you've by no means won."

"Oh and just what is that supposed to mean?" BB quirked an eyebrow

"You're not the only one who can look through the records of Alternate Moon Cells you know" Seraph replied smugly "I went searching and found the perfect servant to foil your little plot. One that you can't get rid of like you did with Gilgamesh with damaging your precious Harry"

"What? This can't be" BB said angrily

"Oh but it gets better" The Seraph was still smug as it became more unstable "I've already assigned the contract to Harry and it'll trigger the moment you try to assign him a new one and because he already has two Servant IDs he can't have more than two at a time and hacking will only harm him. The kicker is that you have to activate the contract, because with Saber weakened and Harry defenceless Assassin will attack on Julius command. That my dear is what we call check"

The Seraph had an annoying smug grin on its face as it was deleted from the damage. BB let out a scream of rage as she did a scan and found the Seraphs words to be true. This meant that she had to get Saber out of the picture in order to assign Avenger to Harry.

She looked at the confrontation in panic and with no choice she activated the Seraphs final act of defiance.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"This has gone on long enough" Julius sighed "If you will not join me, then you will perish servant kill him"

The servant rushed past Saber and poised to strike Harry down.

"Master" Saber yelled as the enemy rushed past her, she was helpless to stop it in her exhausted state.

"Time to say goodnight boy"

As the servants fist closed in on him it was suddenly caught by….Harry's own hand. Harry stared at it in confusion as did the enemy servant. Julius and Saber were similarly shocked.

"**I'm Servant Berserker and I ask are you my master**?" A female voice asked echoing

"Whose there?" Harry asked

"**JUST SAY YES DAMMNIT**" the voice yelled

"OK YES I AM YOUR MASTER" Harry yelled.

Suddenly another set of Command seals appeared above Sabers own. They were shaped like three bird wings joined at the limb.

"Well that's some grip boy" the servant replied with grin "But I…whats this?"

Harry's hand began squeezing harder.

"**Alright kid whatever you do don't scream or yell because I need to focus got it?**" the voice asked

"Yeah sure but who are you?" Harry asked as his body was suddenly enveloped in a green light

"I told you" the voice said as the light dissipated revealing in Harrys place a woman with a tall and attractive figure that was very well displayed by the blue and white leotard she wore, which managed to be both backless and low cut without falling off of her body. Her long hair was unusual though; the half on the right side was pink, while the half on the left side was a pure white "I'm Berserker"

"**What the- Whats going on**?" Harry asked now aparantly having switched places with Berserker

"Later, for now let me deal with this guy" Berserker replied "Now then I'm willing to bet judging by the fact that you're using Martial Arts and your robe that your Assassin am I right?"

"HAHAHAHA you would be completely correct there berserker" Assassin laughed heartily "but might I ask how you managed to stay hidden from me? That is the trait of an Assassin after all"

"Ah nice try but that would be telling" Berserker replied with a smirk on her face "Lets just say it's a Noble Phantasm of mine and leave it that"

Instead of becoming angry that just seemed to make Assassin more ecstatic than before.

"Very well keep your secret but I believe you have something of MINE!" Assassin yelled as he punched Berserker in the face.

The punch turned Berserkers head but other didn't seem to faze her.

"Nice love tap" Berserker said cockily tightening her grip on Assassins hand "Now let me show you one of mine"

With that Berserker punched Assassin in his face and released his hand sending the fiery garbed servant flying back and causing him to slam into the edge of the arena with a huge amount of force.

Assassin shakily stood up still grinning like a madman.

"This is incredible" he complimented spitting out some blood "I've never felt so alive, finally a worthy opponent and the fact that you're female makes it even more…different"

"Why?" Berserker asked cracking her knuckles "Don't like being beaten up by a girl?"

"HAHA far from it, few women could be called true warriors, fewer still could be counted as worthy opponents" Assassin chuckled "But you, I will enjoy every second of this and I will not hold back"

"No" Julius interrupted "Our time is up Assassin we have to leave now"

"Very well" Assassin sighed in disappointment "Be sure not to lose to anyone Berserker woman, I would fight you when the time comes"

"Believe me" Berserker grinned "I'll be waiting"

With that everything shattered into white and Harry found himself back in the hallway. He was back in control of his own body and neither Saber nor, Assassin or Julius were anywhere to be seen.

"Saber" Harry called out "Are you still there?"

"I-I Am fine master I simply require some time to catch my breath" Saber panted "I will need more prana as soon as possible"

"Alright we'll get to bulletin board, find out who our next opponent is and then go back to our room for an infusion" Harry replied

"**Well that was pretty cool wasn't?**" Berserkers voice echoed

"Berserker are you still there too?" Harry asked calming down.

"**Yep 'friad you're stuck with me kid like it or not**" Berserker replied.

"Master" Saber piped up "I suggest you simply ignore what Julius said, it is likely he was just trying to thrown you off guard and distract you"

"**Yeah**" Berserker agreed "**He was just trying to psyche you out, maybe he just hacked your memory or something to find that stuff out. So just forget about it for now we'll deal with him when the time comes.**"

"Thanks you two" Harry felt slightly better now as he walked down the stairs.

"And thank you as well Berserker for your timely intervention" Saber said thankfully

"**No problem it's what I do**" berserker responded waving Saber off.

"Wait you can hear each other?" Harry asked "I thought you were inside my head or something?"

"**Well I am sort of its complicated but my Noble Phantasm lets me choose who hears me and who doesn't**" Berserker explained "**It's something I added later on in my life so that people wouldn't think that I was talking to myself**"

After putting Julius and his words out of his mind found Harry himself at the bulletin board again. Harry looked on it and saw that his opponents name was…

_Master:_ **Ayako Mitsuduri**

_Battlefield:_ **Second Chimeric Lunar Sea**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**Servant:** Berserker

**True Name: **Birdy Cephon Altera

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Parameters:**

Strength:A (++) *See Noble Phantasm below

Endurance:B+

Agility: C

Mana:D

Luck:D

Noble Phantasm: A

**Class Skills:**

Mad Enhancement: A

Rank up for parameters, but most of one's reason is robbed. Due to undergoing consciousness equalization with the Master, one has become a more mechanical Servant. However thanks to this Servants Noble Phantasm the draw backs of this skill are invalidated.

**Personal Skills:**

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback; this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Natural Body: A+

Natural Body the possession of a perfect body as a living being from birth. The owner of this Skill is treated as if their Strength is always Rank-Up.

Prana Burst(Energy): A

By using Prana in the form of a bluish energy Birdy can cover her limbs with it and make her attacks even stronger. Also she can use it to increase the height of her jumps to inhuman levels even for a servant.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Prana Burst: Energy Fist **

Rank: A++

Type: Anti Unit

Range: 1

Birdy's only offensive Noble Phantasm. She uses her Prana Burst to increase her strength temporarily giving her ++ on her strength and concentrating it all into her fist. She then hits the enemy with all of her might a direct hit to an enemy with below B rank Endurance will be instantly fatal without the use of a defensives Noble Phantasm. However this Noble Phantasm does _not_ guarantee a hit and has a fifty percent chance of missing. The ++ that is added onto Birdy's strength will disappear upon this attacks completion, regardless of whether it hits or not.

**Ixioran Altairian **

Rank: A+

Type: Self-use

Birdy is an Altan, a human-like alien from another planet that orbits the star Altair. But to be specific Birdy is an Ixioran Altairian, a bio-engineered supersoldier bred for combat. Her body is stronger and more durable than any humans and her strength, speed and endurance are far superior to any normal body. She's was created to be the perfect war-machine but she is by no means invincible. This Noble Phantasm is always active and gives Strength, Endurance and Agility two ranks up.

**_Two Hearts in a Single Vessel_**

Rank: C

Type: Self-use

This is a technological based Noble Phantasm. The Master and Servant share the same body but they can temporally swap places. At the C rank when the Master is in control and using their own form then they won't even give off the aura or anything that could give them away as anything more to an enemy Servant and will be able to go unnoticed, even if the Servant walks right beside him. This allows her to catch her opponents off guard when they attack her master.

**Berserker Killer **

Rank: C

Type: Self-use

During her life Birdy earned the title ' Berserker Killer Birdy', gaining the reputation of an uncontrollable warrior, when in fact she actually was quite sane. This Noble Phantasm is constantly active and removes all negative mental effects of Mad Enhancement without lowering the boosts it gives.

**AN: Yes Birdy the Mighty I went there, I'm going through a Birdy phase don't judge me. Hey if you don't like you know where the back button is. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter bet you didn't see this coming. Oh and before you leave a review scathing me for her strength or whatever being too high or retaining her sanity at least watch an episode or two of Birdy the Mighty or read the manga because you risk looking stupid if you don't or haven't. So kindly look it up then criticise me and make it constructive for gods sake.**

**Oh also I don't own Birdy the Mighty or Birdy herself they are the property of their respective owners and I am not making any money whatsoever off this fic. It is being done purely for the purposes of the enjoyment of others.**


	11. Important Notice

**Just a notice for everyone whose interested I decided to write the Original route to Harry Potter and the Moon Cell for anyone whose interested. I'll remove this notice in about a week. You should probably consider this on Hiatus for now anyways until I get everything together.**


End file.
